<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toujours Pur by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers), Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586735">Toujours Pur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80'>Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Equilibrium (2002), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood and Violence, Bromance, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Single work, Voldemort won, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В первой половине ХХ века разразилась Вторая Мировая Война, затронувшая и магглов, и магов. Те из нас, кому удалось выжить, знали, что волшебникам никогда не пережить еще одну. Нашу собственную изменчивую натуру нельзя больше подвергать риску. И тогда мы создали новое силовое подразделение Аврората – Триариев. Его единственной задачей было обнаруживать и уничтожать подлинный источник агрессии человека к человеку – способность чувствовать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Миди R-NC-21 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Toujours Pur – всегда чистый (фр.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>В первой половине ХХ века разразилась Вторая Мировая Война, затронувшая и магглов, и магов. Те из нас, кому удалось выжить, знали, что волшебникам никогда не пережить еще одну. Нашу собственную изменчивую натуру нельзя больше подвергать риску. И тогда мы создали новое силовое подразделение Аврората — Триариев. Его единственной задачей было обнаруживать и уничтожать подлинный источник агрессии человека к человеку — способность чувствовать.</i>
</p><p>Беллатрикс появилась на самой границе антиаппарационной зоны. Через долю секунды у ее левого плеча раздался тихий хлопок — аппарировал Рабастан. Авроры уже поставили купол и подавили основное сопротивление, загнали бунтовщиков вглубь дома. Беллатрикс оглянулась и увидела тело — наверняка какой-то маггл оказался на месте проведения рейда. Еще один быстрый взгляд: чисто, можно идти. Она двинулась вперед, ровным шагом поднялась по старым ступенькам разбитого крыльца, переступила через обломки двери и вошла в кухню. Рабастан держался рядом, как обычно. Как Рудольфус до него. Рудольфус погиб во время рейда два года тому назад. Беллатрикс на ходу достала из чехла на поясе волшебную палочку. Триарий должен быть постоянно наготове. Этому учил Милорд.</p><p>Командир ударной группы авроров встретил ее наверху лестницы, ведущей в подвал.</p><p>— Они внизу, мадам. Заперлись. Мужчина — специалист по рунам, успел схватить пергамент и карандаш, — он спустился первым и посторонился, пропуская Беллатрикс вперед.</p><p>За дыханием Рабастана, шорохом мантий авроров Беллатрикс услышала скрип грифеля.</p><p>— Когда выбью дверь, потушите свет, — она внимательно осмотрела наличник, стены, саму дверь, подняла палочку. — Везде.</p><p>Бомбарда раскрошила дерево в щепки. Свет мигнул и тут же погас, но Беллатрикс успела рассмотреть подвал и людей в нем. Она рванулась вперед. Ей не надо было видеть, где находятся бунтовщики, зрение ей сейчас заменила отточенная тренировками память. В воздухе заметались лучи заклинаний. Беллатрикс не обращала на них внимания — она точно знала, в какой точке нужно остановиться, чтобы ее не задело. Она ждала. Сейчас бунтовщики выдохнутся. Их всего четверо: двое взрослых, двое детей. Главную угрозу представляют взрослые. Один — мужчина — в углу у входа, женщина — в глубине, рядом с ней дети. Беллатрикс подняла палочку. Первое режущее заклинание полоснуло по горлу женщину, мужчина бросился вперед на глухое бульканье, вторым заклинанием Беллатрикс снесла ему голову. Треск рассекаемой кости и мягкий влажный удар чего-то о пол: мужчина тоже выбыл. Два быстрых и точных Экспульсо в грудь, характерный хруст — лопнули ребра — дети. Все заняло у нее не больше полутора секунд. Авроры дали свет. Беллатрикс еще раз осмотрела подвал: четыре трупа. Женщина — с перерезанным от уха до уха горлом, мужчина без головы, двое детей, у которых ниже плеч вместо груди каша из кожи, крови и костей. Чисто. Можно двигаться дальше. Рабастан снова занял свое место за левым плечом и едва слышно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Реагирует на запах крови. Беллатрикс привыкла не обращать на этот запах внимания, а Рабастан еще нет. Привыкнет.</p><p>Она поднялась наверх, аврор распахнул перед ней двери в гостиную, но Беллатрикс прошла мимо. Кухня — тоже пусто. Беллатрикс даже не остановилась^; она знала, что тут нечего искать. Один из авроров быстро поднялся на второй этаж, к спальням. Там он тоже ничего не найдет. Беллатрикс прошла мимо кухни в кабинет, коротким движением палочки выбила дверь и остановилась на пороге.</p><p>— Здесь, — указала она командиру ударной группы на истертый ковер на полу.</p><p>Ковер полетел в сторону, авроры быстро подняли в воздух часть паркета. Под ним Беллатрикс увидела небольшое углубление — тайник под чарами мгновенного расширения. Беллатрикс подняла руку с палочкой — в тайнике могут оказаться ловушки или опасные артефакты. Авроры не до конца проверили дом. После рейда она доложит об этом главе ДМП, и командира группы, если это его первая оплошность, вызовут для разъяснительной беседы. Если же он уже ошибался, то его наверняка отдадут дементорам. Тем временем авроры снимали чары и доставали из тайника вышитые салфетки, книги, коробочки, безделушки, пустые полотна в рамах — сами фигуры с портретов успели сбежать. Тоже оплошность. Но командир группы в этом не виноват — на портреты не действуют антиаппарационные чары. Над одной пустой рамой склонился невыразимец в серой мантии. Беллатрикс шагнула в сторону, давая ему больше места. Невыразимец достал из кармана небольшой деревянный ящичек, быстро открыл. Из ящика медленно поднялся мозг, покачался в воздухе, отрастил несколько щупалец и запустил их в груду хлама на полу. Рабастан шумно выдохнул, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>— Антония Крисворфи, подлинник из коллекции Хогвартса, — невыразимец поднялся, отряхнул колени, мозг послушно вплыл обратно в ящичек. — Опасных артефактов нет. Только предметы искусства.</p><p>— Сжечь, — сухо бросила Беллатрикс и подняла палочку. — Финдфайр.</p><p>Авроры сняли антиаппарационный купол за полсекунды до того, как пламя с тихим жужжанием охватило весь хлам из тайника. Беллатрикс немного помедлила, глядя, как оранжевые потоки плавно растекаются по старому дереву рамы, и аппарировала.</p><p>В доме у дежурного камина, ведущего в Косой переулок, они с Рабастаном появились одновременно. После разноцветья дома бунтовщиков безупречно белый цвет стен успокаивал взгляд. Беллатрикс привыкла, что мятежники стараются создать в своих жилищах и убежищах полный хаос красок, она научилась не замечать его, воспринимать как еще одно доказательство их преступлений, их испорченности. Но предпочитала, если холодный расчет можно назвать предпочтением, сдержанную упорядоченность строгих цветов — черного, белого, серого.</p><p>Мгновением позже со слитным хлопком и коротким стуком шести пар ботинок о пол в комнате появились авроры. Беллатрикс резким кивком отпустила их, и они один за другим шагнули в камин.</p><p>— У тебя удивительное чутье на тайники, — Рабастан стряхнул с рукава сажу.</p><p>— Опыт, — Беллатрикс невозмутимо убрала палочку обратно в чехол. — Почему ты не оставил это невыразимцам? — она указала на край смятого детского рисунка, выглядывающий из кармана мантии Рабастана.</p><p>— Они работают неаккуратно, — равнодушно ответил Рабастан и спрятал рисунок. — Это улика, а не предмет искусства.</p><p>— Ты собираешься завести новое дело? — Беллатрикс внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо.</p><p>— Как только вернемся в Министерство, — кивнул Рабастан. — Пора, — и он исчез во вспышке зеленого огня.</p><p>Беллатрикс помедлила. Весь ее опыт подсказывал, что детские каракули — сомнительная зацепка. Но бунтовщики с каждым днем становились все изобретательнее. Они могли зачаровать рисунок на шифр, сообщение или порт-ключ, срабатывающий по времени или по кодовому слову. Рабастан может оказаться прав. Нельзя допускать небрежности. Так говорит Милорд. </p><p>Беллатрикс зачерпнула летучего пороху, шагнула в камин и четко произнесла:</p><p>— Косой переулок.</p><p>Кости обожгло изнутри, горло опалило. Беллатрикс привычно задержала дыхание. Ровно две десятых секунды. Она шагнула на серую чисто выметенную мостовую Косого переулка. Спокойные люди в серых, синих, черных мантиях неспешно направлялись по своим делам. С тихими хлопками появлялись и исчезали домовые эльфы в опрятных наволочках и полотенцах. Замки на дверях бывших магазинов щелкали, как точные часы. Люди исчезали в дверных проемах. И над всем этим летали громовещатели. Звучный голос Милорда разносился над мостовой, отражался от серых стен:</p><p>— Волшебники Британии, я поздравляю вас! Наконец-то в сердцах магов воцарился мир. Наконец-то война стала всего лишь словом, значение которого выветривается из нашего понимания.</p><p>Беллатрикс остановилась, рассматривая людей. Ее натренированный взгляд замечал все детали, рисовал продолжения маршрутов. Наконец-то они обрели мир. Сама Беллатрикс не застала той войны, но усердно трудилась бок о бок с Милордом, чтобы не допустить еще одной. И сейчас она спокойно смотрела на результаты своих усилий.</p><p>— Маги Британии, в сердцах людей гнездится болезнь. Ее симптом ненависть. Ее симптом злоба. Ее симптом ярость. Ее симптом война. Эта болезнь зовется «человеческие чувства».</p><p>Беллатрикс распахнула гладкую черную дверь и прошла к камину, ведущему в Атриум. Визенгамот недавно изменил правила — в Министерство теперь можно было попасть только через домашний камин или через специальные камины в Косом переулке. Никаких портключей, никакой аппарации — полный порядок во всем и для всех.</p><p>— Но, Магическая Британия, я поздравляю тебя! От этой болезни есть лекарство. Ценой подавления проявлений высших человеческих чувств мы уничтожили их самые низшие проявления. И вы приняли это лекарство. Прозиум.</p><p>Невидимые часы тяжело загудели. Этот гул шел отовсюду, отзывался под диафрагмой мерной пульсацией. Беллатрикс остановилась, потянулась к мешочку на поясе, защищенному противоударными чарами, достала маленький флакон с одной дозой зелья, залпом выпила. Десятки волшебников в Атриуме проглотили свое зелье одновременно с ней. Прозиум снял усталость, теперь разум Беллатрикс снова работал как безупречно отлаженный механизм. А над головами плыл голос Милорда.</p><p>— Теперь мы живем в мире с собой, и волшебное сообщество едино. Войны в прошлом. От ненависти остались воспоминания. Теперь нами руководит только наша совесть. И голос этой совести велит нам занести в категорию эмоциональной опасности все те вещи, которые снова могут пробудить в нас чувства. На этот раз, волшебники, вы победили. Вопреки собственной природе. Я вижу, что вы выжили. И наша совесть велит нам нести это лекарство магглам. Наша совесть велит нам избавить их от ненависти, избавить их от войн. Жители Магической Британии, я поздравляю вас! Жители Магической Британии, я знаю, что вы справитесь и с этой задачей...</p><p>Беллатрикс уничтожила пустой флакон. Из соседнего камина вышел Рабастан.</p><p>— Каждый раз, когда я вижу все это, — Беллатрикс обвела взглядом Атриум, — я понимаю, зачем мы делаем свое дело.</p><p>— Да? — Рабастан смотрел куда-то в сторону. — А я думаю, когда же все закончится, — он запнулся на долю секунды. — Когда мы уничтожим их всех.</p><p>— Милорд учел все, — сухо ответила Беллатрикс. — А мы выполняем его указания.</p><p>— Да, ты права, — кивнул Рабастан. — Пойду заведу новое дело.</p><p>И он растворился в толпе министерских служащих. Беллатрикс отметила легкую заминку и неуверенность в его тоне. Должно быть, у него возникли сложности с расследованием. Рабастан стал триарием давно, но до покойного Рудольфуса в четкости суждений и выводов ему было далеко. Нужно будет проверить его работу. После доклада Милорду.</p><p>Людской поток состоял из тонких ручейков, которые текли во всех направлениях сразу. Он не замедлялся, не останавливался. И во всем этом Беллатрикс видела систему. Каждый волшебник в этом потоке знал свой маршрут и следовал ему строго и точно, отклоняясь только для того, чтобы пропустить другого такого же волшебника. Она встроилась в этот поток, поймала его ритм, и он понес ее к лифту. Сосед Беллатрикс по потоку, седой маг с нашивкой работника отдела статистики на рукаве смотрел прямо перед собой. Взгляд его был спокойным, выражение лица — сосредоточенно-равнодушным. Беллатрикс знала, что со стороны выглядит так же.</p><p>Она вместе с другими дождалась лифта, вышла на нужном этаже. Все, что делала Беллатрикс, подчинялось строгому распорядку. Сначала нужно написать отчет о рейде, добавить к нему разбор действий группы авроров, отправить его в Департамент. Беллатрикс прошла к своему столу — третий слева, от двери — десять шагов, одни прямые линии, никаких излишеств, пергаменты слева, чернильница и подставка для перьев справа. Взять лист, обмакнуть перо в чернила, поставить на пергамент, начать диктовать. Ее голос вплелся в ровный монотонный гул десятков других таких же голосов. Перо четко выводило строку за строкой и наконец поставило последнюю точку. Беллатрикс закончила диктовать, свернула пергамент, своей рукой написала на нем адресата и отдала домовику. Часы четко отмеряли секунды и минуты. До перерыва еще четверть часа.</p><p>Домовик с тихим хлопком появился возле ее стола, справа, как и положено, и протянул сложенный вдвое лист. Милорд вызывает к себе. Она не задавала вопросов, она выполняла указания. И сейчас от нее требовалось немедленно явиться для дополнительного доклада. Снова десять шагов до двери, коридор, лифт, несколько минут ожидания и остановка на нужном этаже.</p><p>Стук ее каблуков отражался от блестящих серых стен. Два аврора распахнули перед Беллатрикс тяжелую дверь, и она медленно шагнула в комнату, в которой не было ничего, кроме портрета Милорда. Сам он давно не появлялся нигде лично. Никто, кроме членов Визенгамота, не встречался с ним. Даже триарии говорили только с его портретом, единственным волшебным портретом, не запрещенным в Магической Британии.</p><p>— Ты отметила небрежность в работе авроров? — Милорд стоял прямо, на черном фоне за ним не было ничего.</p><p>— Среди бунтовщиков был специалист по древним рунам, — Беллатрикс не сводила с портрета немигающего взгляда. — Аврорам следовало быть внимательнее. Они не учли специфики работы с такими противниками.</p><p>— А у тебя дар — понимать бунтовщиков, их эмоции, — на портрете двигались только губы, сам Милорд не шевелился.</p><p>— Да, милорд, — Беллатрикс никогда не скрывала, что может улавливать чужие чувства. — Я полагаю, это из-за того, что я легилимент. Мне не сложно проникнуть в чужой разум, чужое сознание.</p><p>— И то, что ты видишь, совершенно не затрагивает тебя, Беллатрикс? — Милорд сделал паузу. — Рудольфус погиб во время одного такого рейда, — медленно продолжил он и внезапно спросил: — Что ты чувствуешь?</p><p>Беллатрикс так давно отказалась от своих чувств, что совсем отвыкла говорить о них. Она молчала, не зная, что сказать.</p><p>— Что я чувствую? — повторила она за Милордом. — Не понимаю вас.</p><p>— Какие чувства ты испытываешь? — он не сводил с нее неподвижного взгляда, он всегда и на всех смотрел только так.</p><p>— Никаких, — на этот вопрос ответить было легче.</p><p>— Рабастан хорошо справляется? — Милорд переменил тему.</p><p>И снова Беллатрикс помедлила с ответом. Можно было рассказать об улике — детском рисунке, но она не стала. Рабастан старается, нужно дать ему возможность проявить себя. Пусть проведет расследование сам, а Беллатрикс присмотрит за тем, как у него получится.</p><p>— Да, — спокойно ответила она. — У меня нет замечаний к его работе.</p><p>— Можешь идти, — подбородок Милорда едва заметно дрогнул.</p><p>Доклад окончен. Перед ней снова распахнулись массивные черные двери. Беллатрикс едва не остановилась на самом пороге, чтобы все же доложить о рисунке, о котором Рабастан не сказал невыразимцам. Но она опять промолчала. Шагая по коридору к лифту, она после недолгих размышлений сделала вывод, что поступила совершенно верно и разумно.</p><p>И следующее правильное и логичное действие — проверить, верно ли Рабастан все оформил. Снова лифт, коридор, Департамент магического правопорядка. Беллатрикс вошла в канцелярию. Младший служащий в серой мантии жестом остановил самопищущее перо.</p><p>— Дело номер 32\08-85, — Беллатрикс остановилась прямо напротив служащего. — Мне нужно его просмотреть.</p><p>— Такого дела нет, мадам, — служащий сверился с учетной книгой.</p><p>— Дело должен был завести триарий Рабастан Лестрейндж, — уточнила Беллатрикс. — Вероятно, он еще не внес его в список.</p><p>— Ничего нет, мадам, — служащий развернул к ней учетную книгу. — Посмотрите сами.</p><p>Беллатрикс медленно и внимательно прочла список всех открытых за сегодняшний день дел. Он заканчивался на номере 31\08-85. В строке стояла подпись триария Джагсона. Беллатрикс перевернула страницу — там еще никто ничего не написал. Она снова вернулась к списку, внимательно перечитала каждую строчку. Последнее дело завел Джагсон.</p><p>— Список всех дел за последние две недели, открытых Рабастаном Лестрейнджем, — Беллатрикс отодвинула книгу. Рабастан не мог допустить такую оплошность. Наверняка, он проанализировал улику еще раз и приобщил ее к другим материалам.</p><p>— Триарий Лестрейндж последние три недели не открывал никаких дел, — ровным голосом сообщил служащий. — Согласно отчетам, он был занят оперативной работой.</p><p>— Отчет по передвижениям Рабастана Лестрейнджа за три недели, — потребовала Беллатрикс.</p><p>Служащий взмахнул палочкой, с полки сорвалась пухлая папка и зависла в воздухе перед Беллатрикс. Она забрала документы, села за один из свободных столов и стала разбирать пергаментные листы. Рабастан слишком часто аппарировал за пределы города и не записывал цель своей отлучки. В нужной графе стояло короткое «Оперативные мероприятия». И так страница за страницей. Беллатрикс запоминала координаты аппарации, в ее уме уже выстраивалась схема. Что за расследование ведет Рабастан? Почему один? Такое поведение опрометчиво. Даже Беллатрикс, ученица самого Милорда, со всем ее опытом старалась не вести расследование в одиночку, если позволяли обстоятельства. Слишком велик риск попасть в ловушку. Почему Рабастан никому не докладывал? Беллатрикс захлопнула папку и отлевитировала ее обратно на стойку регистрации. Необходимо проверить, где он сейчас и чем занят. В первый раз можно обойтись без доклада в Департамент. Он мог просто перестараться, неверно оценить факты. Тогда все решится исключительно между ними двумя.</p><p>Рабастана она нашла там, где и ожидала — в небольшом доме в Саффолке. Свет включенной лампы очертил на полу желтый круг, но вся остальная комната тонула в тенях. Только едва поблескивали медные ручки массивных шкафов, и блики дрожали на каминной доске. Рабастан сидел в кресле и перебирал какие-то бумаги. Несколько листков упало с его колен на пол, он наклонился, подобрал их, бережно расправил. Изучает улики. Но почему не в Министерстве? Беллатрикс тихо прошла через всю комнату и остановилась перед ним.</p><p>— Ты всегда это знала, — Рабастан услышал ее шаги и поднял голову.</p><p>В его взгляде Беллатрикс увидела чувство — тоску. Рабастан — преступник? Беллатрикс отказывалась это признать. Он просто работает над новым делом. Ему нужна помощь. Она взяла с его колен один лист.</p><p>«Знаешь, Басти, все-таки я скучаю. До каникул еще две недели, а я уже хочу елку, рождественский пудинг, и чтобы Элла испекла имбирные пряники. И валяться в постели до самого обеда (но такой роскоши нам не светит даже дома, правда?), и погонять с тобой квоффл за старыми буками. Экзамены только в начале лета, а с нас уже дерут три шкуры. Даже рождественскую вечеринку отменили...»</p><p>Знакомый почерк. Когда-то у нее была целая шкатулка писем, написанных этой рукой. Все их Беллатрикс сожгла без сожаления, когда приказал Милорд. Они с Рудольфусом вместе бросали их в камин и смотрели, как пламя пожирает бумагу лист за листом.</p><p>— Ты их нашел? — Беллатрикс уронила недочитанное письмо на пол. — Это обычный проступок. Мы их уничтожим, докладывать в Министерство не придется.</p><p>— Не хочешь признать? — горько улыбнулся Рабастан. Улыбнулся! Беллатрикс стало тяжело дышать, словно ее с размаху ударили в грудь. — Я их сохранил. Почти все. Вот, послушай... «С Беллс опять поругались насчет помолвки. Знаешь, хоть мы с ней и цапаемся постоянно, но я знаю, чувствую — мы связаны узами крепче Нерушимого Обета... Представляешь, на днях нашел стихотворение, как раз про нас с ней. Все его переписывать тебе не буду, сам в нашей библиотеке найдешь, только несколько строчек: тебя любить не мог бы я столь сильно, когда б превыше не любил бы честь...»</p><p>Беллатрикс молчала, крепко сжимая теплое дерево волшебной палочки. Впервые они не понимали друг друга, впервые она смотрела на Рабастана и не узнавала. Впервые не находила слов. Тот самый дар кричал ей, что сейчас они говорят на разных языках, что они больше никогда не смогут понимать друг друга с полуслова.</p><p>— Ты любила его, Беллс? — ответа он не ждал.</p><p>— Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе смягчили наказание, — ровным голосом произнесла Беллатрикс.</p><p>Рабастан только устало покачал головой.</p><p>— Мы оба знаем, что это невозможно, — он снова разгладил письмо.</p><p>— Мне жаль, — почти забытая формула вырвалась у Беллатрикс сама.</p><p>— Нет, не жаль, — взгляд Рабастана стал отрешенным. — Ты даже не помнишь, что значит это слово. Неужели ты не понимаешь, от чего мы отказались? От всего, что делало нас людьми.</p><p>— Наступил мир, — возразила Беллатрикс. — Исчезли ненависть, ярость.</p><p>— Любовь, — Рабастан смотрел куда-то сквозь нее. — Он любил тебя, Беллс. Любил до последней минуты. Он погиб ради тебя.</p><p>Старые листы зашуршали, сползая с его колен на пол. Рука Рабастана медленно, словно движимая своей собственной волей, потянулась за палочкой. Беллатрикс отступила на шаг, вскинула руку. Под ноги ей один за другим падали письма, Рабастан не пытался их поднять, он смотрел ей в глаза.</p><p>— Нет, — Беллатрикс знала, чего он хочет. Она всегда знала, чего хотят люди, несмотря на то, что сама давно разучилась чего-то желать.</p><p>Рабастан медленно выдохнул, словно смертельно устал. Его пальцы сжались на полированном черном дереве, палочка дрогнула, дернулась вверх. Беллатрикс успела раньше. Он обмяк, палочка громко ударилась о пол, кровь из рассеченной сонной артерии брызнула на кресло, черную форменную мантию Рабастана, на несколько зацепившихся за ткань листов. Беллатрикс медленно опустила руку. Все кончено.</p><p>Скрипнули половицы, Беллатрикс обернулась на звук тихих шагов. Люциус Малфой остановился у порога, внимательно осмотрел комнату, едва задержал взгляд на теле в кресле, разбросанных на полу бумагах.</p><p>— Труп заберут, — безучастно произнес он.</p><p>Беллатрикс не ответила. В последний раз она смотрела в глаза своему деверю. Рабастан — преступник. Он жил с ней под одной крышей, ел за одним столом с ней и ее детьми, а она ничего не заметила. Она полагалась на него, а он лгал ей. Даже перед смертью лгал. А она допустила ошибку. Больше она так не ошибется. Под каблуками шуршали желтоватые листы пергамента, исписанные знакомым почерком. Беллатрикс шагала к выходу, мерно и спокойно, как всегда. Ситуация предельно ясна, выводы сделаны. Все кончено.</p><p>— Меня назначили к тебе, — Люциус все так же стоял у двери. — Я доволен этим назначением. Полагаю, и ты тоже. У тебя я смогу многому научиться как легилимент. Я тоже знаю, что почувствует человек, раньше него самого.</p><p>Беллатрикс молчала. Ненужная информация, ненужные слова. Не имеет никакого значения, что считает Люциус Малфой. Не имеет никакого значения, чему он собирается учиться. Он уже достаточно умен, если сумел ее отыскать без помощи зачарованного амулета. Каждому триарию полагался такой — подтверждал личность, правда, в этом было мало нужды, и позволял найти каждого триария, где бы он ни был.</p><p>— Я рассчитываю стать таким же безупречным, как ты, Беллатрикс, — бросил Люциус ей в спину.</p><p>На это Беллатрикс тем более не собиралась отвечать. Планы Люциуса Малфоя касаются только его самого. Она аппарировала, даже не попрощавшись.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Беллатрикс не вернулась в Министерство, а сразу аппарировала домой, привычно остановилась на первой ступеньке крыльца, от которого симметрично под прямым углом расходились два крыла. Этот дом строили в те времена, когда обороняться приходилось чаще, чем принимать гостей. Из окон было удобно осыпать противников заклинаниями и стрелами, потом заклинаниями и пулями, а когда приняли Статут о секретности — просто заклинаниями. Старая домовуха открыла перед Беллатрикс дверь — им оставили домовика, чтобы поддерживать дом в порядке.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс прошла в столовую. Кастор сидел у окна и читал при свете газовой лампы.</p>
<p>— Где Рабастан? — он поднял голову.</p>
<p>— Умер, — односложно ответила Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Домовуха тихо накрыла на стол для одного. Сегодня Беллатрикс вернулась домой позже обычного, и дети поели без нее.</p>
<p>— Я заметил, как Панси Паркинсон плакала, — Кастор закрыл книгу. — Она думала, что ее никто не видит. Мне донести на нее?</p>
<p>— Да, — Беллатрикс так погрузилась в свои мысли, что не сразу поняла вопрос. — Несомненно, — добавила она уже тверже.</p>
<p>Кастор несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на нее, потом снова открыл книгу и вернулся к чтению. Беллатрикс доела остывший ужин, поднялась к себе, бездумно сняла мантию, разобрала постель, присела на край. Из безупречного часового механизма ее жизни сегодня выпала одна важная деталь. Беллатрикс привыкла к тому, что в этом старом доме живут четверо. Теперь их осталось трое. И новая пустота мешала думать, путала мысли, обычно четкие и ясные. Беллатрикс невольно прислушивалась к тишине, но по коридору не простучали каблуки, не хлопнула дверь спальни. Тишина оглушала. То же самое случилось, когда погиб Рудольфус. Потом все опять вошло в привычную колею. Было пятеро — стало четверо. Вот теперь осталось трое. Когда же в этом доме не останется никого?</p>
<p>Беллатрикс опустилась на свою половину кровати, закрыла глаза. «Тебя любить не мог бы я столь сильно, когда превыше не любил бы честь». Эти строчки не шли из головы. Рудольфус, которого она знала, не читал стихов. Рудольфус не позволял себе никаких чувств. Подушка холодила щеку, лунный свет отражался от белых стен. Вторая половина кровати была пуста, тишина собиралась под высоким потолком и тяжелыми каплями медленно падала вниз. Беллатрикс снова вслушивалась, не зашуршит ли одеяло, не стукнет ли дверь, не ударит ли о пол каблук. А беззвучные капли падали и падали, отдаваясь оглушительной дрожью под кожей.</p>
<p>Мерно, удар за ударом, стучало сердце. Сапоги авроров грохотали по половицам и никак не могли попасть с сердцем в такт. Слетевшая с петель дверь окончательно сломала ритм. Беллатрикс по инерции уже почти переступила порог, но Рудольфус оказался перед ней, нарушив привычный порядок — первой обычно шла она, он прикрывал. И Беллатрикс сбилась с шага. На секунду, всего на одно мгновение. Но его хватило. Наличник двери вспыхнул рунами, засиял, оделся пронзительно-белым холодным пламенем, задрожал и ослепительно вспыхнул. Расколовшийся от жара воздух обжигающе-ледяными иглами вонзился в шею, глаза, уши. Беллатрикс не успела ничего сделать, только поднять руки и защитить лицо. А прямо ей под ноги рухнул Рудольфус, окруженный льдисто-золотым сиянием, как ореолом.</p>
<p>— Помни меня, — едва слышно успел прошептать он, и его лицо застыло, заледенело, строгое и... безмятежное.</p>
<p>Дверной проем осыпался ледяным крошевом. С тихим звоном льдинки ударялись о пол. Звон отражался от стен, становился все ближе и ближе, все громче и громче, пока не замер на одной пронзительной высокой ноте. Будильник.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс села, спустила ноги на пол. В висках все еще пульсировало, понемногу затухая: «Помни меня». Она тяжело поднялась. Сон не освежил, ночная сорочка липла к телу. Беллатрикс накинула на озябшие плечи халат, подсела к туалетному столику, поставила прямо перед собой склянку с прозиумом и долго смотрела на свое отражение. Будильник зазвонил снова. И опять запустил четкий отлаженный механизм дневного распорядка. Первым делом, как и вчера, позавчера, и третьего дня Беллатрикс начала разбирать волосы. Скрипнули половицы, на пороге появился Кастор.</p>
<p>— Завтрак готов, — сказал он.</p>
<p>— Сейчас спущусь, — Беллатрикс отвлеклась на голос сына, гребень запутался, она дернула его сильнее и задела локтем склянку. Во все стороны брызнули осколки, зелье растеклось лужей по черной полированной столешнице. Механизм натужно скрипнул и остановился. Беллатрикс замерла, не донеся гребень до волос.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — Кастор уперся взглядом в осколки на полу и остатки прозиума на блестящем дереве.</p>
<p>— Разбила склянку, — ответ дался Беллатрикс не сразу. — Расчесывала волосы и случайно ее смахнула.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты пойдешь в Сент-Мунго, сообщишь об этом и получишь другую, — безразлично заметил Кастор.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — все снова входило в свою колею, Беллатрикс спокойно посмотрела сыну в глаза. — Иди вниз. Я сейчас спущусь.</p>
<p>Уверенной рукой она заплела волосы, убрала их в узел, оделась, аккуратно расправила складки форменной мантии, на мгновение задержалась взглядом на осколках и сошла в столовую. Стуку каблуков не вторило привычное эхо шагов Рабастана. И Рудольфуса. И потому они звучали еще громче в своем одиночестве.</p>
<p>— Люциус Малфой прислал эльфа с запиской, — Кастор поднял голову от книги. Он всегда читал за едой. — Сообщил, что встретит тебя в десять.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс отодвинула стул, села. Электра вяло кивнула ей, тихо шмыгнула носом, выводя кончиком ложки узоры по овсянке.</p>
<p>— Я взял на себя смелость ответить, что ты пойдешь в Сент-Мунго за новой дозой. Он встретит тебя там. Ты не против? — Кастор расправил салфетку на коленях.</p>
<p>— Я не возражаю, — Беллатрикс придвинула к себе тарелку и начала есть.</p>
<p>Электра шмыгнула носом еще раз.</p>
<p>— Хватит, — резко бросил Кастор.</p>
<p>Электра вздрогнула, уронила ложку, металл звонко ударился о дерево.</p>
<p>— Ты здорова? — Беллатрикс пристально посмотрела на дочь, выискивая признаки болезни.</p>
<p>— Да, ма... — Электра сглотнула, покосилась на Кастора и закончила уже тверже. — Да, мадам, я здорова.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — кивнула Беллатрикс. Запинка ее ничуть не смутила — Электра опробует разные модели поведения, выбирает самую эффективную. Естественное явление в ее возрасте. — После завтрака вернись к себе и приляг. Я пришлю к тебе домовика.</p>
<p>— Да, мадам, — Электра расправила плечи, выпрямила спину.</p>
<p>Дальше они завтракали в тишине. Беллатрикс смотрела строго перед собой. Пустота слева, там, где обычно сидел Рабастан, давила сильнее, чем вчера.</p>
<p>Чтобы успеть в Мунго, Беллатрикс встала из-за стола, не дождавшись, пока домовуха уберет приборы. Но когда она вышла из камина в приемном покое госпиталя, над общим размеренным гулом плыл усиленный Сонорусом голос:</p>
<p>— В связи с чрезвычайным происшествием центральная лестница и лифт закрыты. Посетителям надлежит проследовать к запасным лестницам номер три и пять...</p>
<p>Толпа качнулась, остановилась, дрогнула снова, разбилась на несколько потоков и потекла по новым руслам. А голос гремел и гремел:</p>
<p>— В связи с чрезвычайным происшествием...</p>
<p>Снова задержка. Беллатрикс стояла и смотрела на людей, мерно шагающих по своим делам, и никакой катаклизм не мог вызвать даже легкий след замешательства на их спокойных лицах. А вот она сама промедлила всего мгновение, выбирая, куда же ей идти. Стрелки на часах сдвинулись на одно деление и показывали десять утра ровно.</p>
<p>— Уже получила новую дозу? — вопрос Люциуса Малфоя прозвучал одновременно с первым ударом часов.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс ответила не сразу — она оценивала обстановку. Пойти за новой дозой — непредвиденная задержка, из-за которой рейд, если он назначен, будет отложен или отменен, бунтовщики успеют сбежать... Слишком велик риск, слишком много непредвиденных сложностей возникнет. И Беллатрикс спокойно ответила:</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Так быстро? — Люциус смотрел на нее не мигая, как змея.</p>
<p>— Тебе поручили проверять меня? — в другой день, в других обстоятельствах Беллатрикс бы не удостоила его ответом, но сегодня все раз за разом выходило из-под контроля. А Беллатрикс был необходим контроль. И она хваталась за рассыпающиеся снова и снова шестеренки привычного механизма. Незачем тратить оставшееся время на ненужные и длинные объяснения.</p>
<p>— Нам пора, — Люциус отвел взгляд, достал палочку и шагнул к камину. — Авроры уже ждут.</p>
<p>— Мы еще не прибыли на место, — сухо заметила Беллатрикс. — А ты уже заранее готовишься. Или опасаешься кого-то из них? — она окинула взглядом толпу в приемном покое.</p>
<p>— Предпочитаю быть наготове, — затянутая в черную перчатку рука Люциуса зачерпнула горсть летучего пороха. — Постоянная бдительность — лучшая стратегия.</p>
<p>Постоянная бдительность... Эти слова напоминали что-то из далекого прошлого, которое подернулось для Беллатрикс серой дымкой, плотным туманом и стало размытым, неверным, словно сон. Она могла, приложив совсем небольшое усилие, вспомнить любое событие своей жизни, одну четкую сцену за раз. Но связать их воедино уже не получалось. Беллатрикс, нахмурившись, смотрела в опадающее зеленое пламя и пыталась вызвать в нем нужное воспоминание, а оно все ускользало, рассыпалось пеплом. Новая вспышка огня разметала и эти крупицы, как ветер, и закружила саму Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>А потом снова были магглоотталкивающие чары, антиаппарационный купол, слетевшая с петель под слитной Бомбардой четверки авроров дверь. И едва слышный в грохоте звон разбивающегося стекла. Беллатрикс с палочкой в руке стремительно вошла в узкий длинный коридор. У стены сжалась растрепанная старуха.</p>
<p>— Вы не имеете права, — пролепетала она, вжимаясь в серые тусклые обои под взглядом Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Аврорат. У нас есть право на все, — отрезала та.</p>
<p>Старуха вздрогнула^; сморщенная, вся в пигментных пятнах ладонь потянулась к растянутому вороту изношенной кофты. Беллатрикс отметила и криво застегнутые пуговицы, и мятую серую юбку, и стоптанные домашние туфли. Какая небрежность! Старуха сглотнула и качнулась вперед, не то падая, не то норовя вцепиться Беллатрикс в руку с палочкой. Тело среагировало само — шаг в сторону, заломить руку, подхватить и не дать упасть. Меньше секунды. И два лица оказались прямо перед зеркалом в простенькой раме — старое, в морщинах, и молодое, гладкое. Их взгляды встретились в отражении, и Беллатрикс замерла. В глазах старухи, под страхом и обреченностью, она видела жалость. Словно кто-то ласково провел рукой по ее волосам. Старуха вздохнула глубоко и легко, будто прощалась со всем миром, и взгляд ее стал тверже, спокойнее, безмятежнее. Как у Рудольфуса. «Помни меня». Горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух. Ведь кроме старухи в блестящем стекле отражалась она сама — Беллатрикс, равнодушная, беспощадная. Ледяная. Неживая.</p>
<p>— Посмотри на себя, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Беллатрикс, не в силах оторвать взгляд от зеркала. — Сколько ты не принимала прозиум?</p>
<p>Старуха молчала, и пальцы Беллатрикс дрогнули, разжались. Старуха пошатнулась, и Беллатрикс невольно подхватила ее под локоть, чтобы не дать упасть. Старуха медленно отняла руку, отодвинулась. Словно коснулась трупа.</p>
<p>— Зеркала в рамах запрещены, — на помощь пришла привычная формула министерского декрета. — Уничтожить.</p>
<p>Люциус коротким кивком отправил вперед команду авроров, а сам сорвал зеркало. Оно ударилось о пол, разлетелось осколками.</p>
<p>— Обыскать все. Составить опись, — коротко бросал команды командир ударной группы.</p>
<p>А Беллатрикс стремительно шла вперед, распахивая одну дверь за другой. Она вспомнила имя старухи — Арабелла Фигг. Раньше она держала кабачок «Три Метлы» в Хогсмиде. Так давно, тогда они с Рудольфусом и Рабастаном строили планы на жизнь, горячо спорили над кружками имбирного эля о будущем Магической Британии. Так давно. Почему же в воздухе снова пахнет корицей и мятой? Беллатрикс тряхнула головой. Необходимо закончить обыск. Отвлекаться нельзя. Отвлекаться опасно. Она остановилась на пороге спальни — простая кровать в углу, шкаф для одежды. И клочок чего-то мягкого, серого на полу у разбитого окна. Беллатрикс наклонилась, подобрала его, смяла в пальцах — шерсть, кошачья шерсть. Она медленно пошла вдоль стены, внимательно рассматривая каждую царапину на краске, не пропуская ни одной щербинки на полу, пока не нашла то, что искала.</p>
<p>— Здесь, — указала она аврорам на обычный кусок стены. — Ломайте.</p>
<p>Снова ударила Бомбарда. Белое крошево взвилось в воздух и осело, открывая тайник — целую комнату, полную запрещенных вещей. Беллатрикс шагнула в пролом. Стулья с вышитыми подушками, маленький пузатый комод на гнутых ножках, настольные лампы в разноцветных абажурах, книги с яркими обложками, мелкие безделушки. Невыразимец замер рядом, над его плечом уже парил мозг, шевеля отростками-щупальцами.</p>
<p>— Опасных предметов нет, — тусклым голосом заметил невыразимец.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс рассеянно кивнула и наобум взяла чашку с небольшой щербинкой. На боку — три скрещенных метлы, на дне — неизвестный коричневый с золотом цветок. Позолота, правда, уже почти вся стерлась. Беллатрикс несколько секунд разглядывала чашку, словно ожидала увидеть в ней что-то, и осторожно поставила на место. Вот солонка в форме снитча. Квиддич тоже теперь под запретом, британская сборная расформирована. В бывшем Хогвартсе, теперь Высшей школе чародейства и волшебства Салазара Слизерина, квиддичное поле отдано под тренировки боевой магии для будущих авроров и триариев. Беллатрикс осторожно коснулась золотого бока солонки, по блестящему металлу прошла легкая рябь.</p>
<p>— Одному собрать это все не под силу, — медленно произнесла Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Человек способен на многое, — тихо возразила Арабелла Фигг. — Вы все здесь сожжете?</p>
<p>— Чуть позже, — Беллатрикс открыла «Сказки барда Биддля», перелистнула несколько страниц и захлопнула книгу. — Сначала изучим. Это поможет найти ваших сообщников.</p>
<p>Она уже увидела все, что нужно, и вышла из тайника. Остальное сделают авроры и невыразимец. Здесь можно заканчивать. Она в последний раз окинула взглядом пустую спальню. Люциус стоял у разбитого окна и рассматривал клок серой шерсти на подоконнике.</p>
<p>— У вас есть домашние животные? — спросил он, не поднимая головы. — Это запрещено. Карается поцелуем дементора.</p>
<p>Арабелла Фигг побледнела, качнулась, взмахнула рукой, ища опоры. Тонкие узловатые пальцы скользнули по рукаву форменной аврорской мантии к поясу, сжались на рукояти палочки. Аврор спохватился слишком поздно. Люциус вскинул голову, потянулся к чехлу.</p>
<p>— У нее оружие!</p>
<p>Темное полированное дерево палочки отразило слабый луч тусклого осеннего солнца. Время треснуло, разлетелось осколками, и в них отражались блестящие глаза аврора, холодный прищур Люциуса, отрешенное лицо миссис Фигг.</p>
<p>— Экспеллиармус!</p>
<p>Волшебная палочка ударилась о стену. Глухо звякнул металл рукояти. Змеиная голова с открытой пастью уткнулась в пол. Люциус медленно разжал пустую ладонь. Аврор схватил миссис Фигг за плечи, встряхнул, обезоружил. Это следовало сделать раньше. Теперь его отдадут дементорам.</p>
<p>— Она сквиб, — бросила Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Люциус молча поднял с пола волшебную палочку, убрал ее в чехол на поясе и вышел в коридор. Арабелла Фигг неотрывно смотрела на Беллатрикс, и в ее глазах снова была жалость. Беллатрикс отвела взгляд и жестом приказала аврорам завершать с досмотром и арестом. Ее работа здесь окончена.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>Захлопнулась дверь, щелкнул замок, скрипнули ножки стула. Беллатрикс села напротив миссис Фигг, положила на стол между ними маленький брелок — три скрещенных метлы на тонкой цепочке. Металл звякнул о металл. В выцветших голубых глазах миссис Фигг мелькнуло что-то, чему Беллатрикс не могла подобрать определения.</p><p>— Арабелла Фигг, — Беллатрикс выдержала небольшую паузу, голос ее был ровен и тверд.</p><p>— Вы помните мое имя, — миссис Фигг отвела глаза от брелока, взглянула ей в лицо и улыбнулась. — Так любезно с вашей стороны.</p><p>— Вы можете продолжать отпираться — тогда вас напоят Веритасерумом и узнают все, что требуется, — Беллатрикс сделала вид, что не услышала предыдущих слов старухи и не заметила улыбки. — Или можете рассказать все мне. Кто ваши друзья?</p><p>— Скажите, разве вы помните, что означает это слово? — миссис Фигг смотрела на нее ласково и устало. — Друг.</p><p>— Если вы будете уходить от ответа, то к вам применят легилименцию, — Беллатрикс решила придерживаться протокола. А протокол рекомендовал сначала точно обрисовать задержанному его положение и последствия его действий и только после этого переходить к другим формам дознания. — Это очень болезненный процесс. Ваш разум может не выдержать.</p><p>— Намекаете на то, что я сквиб и потому слабее? — уголки губ миссис Фигг дрогнули. — Я прожила долгую и хорошую жизнь. Мне не о чем сожалеть, — она немного помолчала, разглядывая брелок на столе, и внезапно спросила: — А зачем живете вы?</p><p>— Я живу, — Беллатрикс запнулась, — живу...</p><p>Миссис Фигг смотрела на нее спокойно и открыто и терпеливо ждала ответ. Холодный свет газового светильника отбрасывал дрожащие блики на стол, играл на блестящем металле брелока. А Беллатрикс подбирала слова и никак не могла найти нужных.</p><p>— Я живу для того, чтобы принести мир и спокойствие всем волшебникам, — начала она медленно. Знакомые формулировки помогали, возвращали уверенность, и она продолжила уже тверже: — Для того, чтобы принести им свободу.</p><p>— Вы полагаете, что свободны? — миссис Фигг мягко покачала головой, не соглашаясь.</p><p>— А вы? Для чего живете вы? — Беллатрикс не собиралась отвечать — ответ и так очевиден. По крайней мере, одной из них.</p><p>— Для других, — миссис Фигг снова улыбнулась. Теперь ответ был очевиден уже ей. — Чувства придают жизни смысл. Радость, печаль, дружба, любовь, самопожертвование. Без них вся жизнь — просто сон. Вы говорите о свободе. Скажите, Беллатрикс, вы хотите для своих детей такой свободы? Такой жизни?</p><p>— Вижу, вы не желаете сотрудничать, — Беллатрикс забрала брелок и встала. — Значит, к вам применят другие способы дознания.</p><p>— То есть пытку, — миссис Фигг едва заметно вздрогнула, но голос ее звучал все так же ровно и ласково.</p><p>— Другие способы дознания, — с нажимом повторила Беллатрикс. — Мы не пытаем людей.</p><p>— Пусть так, — тихо, почти шепотом произнесла миссис Фигг. — Мне уже нечего терять, верно? Полагаю, и вам тоже.</p><p>Ответа не требовалось. Да он и не был нужен. Беллатрикс спрятала брелок в карман мантии и вышла. За ней с тихим щелчком закрылась дверь, оставляя в полутемной камере маленькую высохшую старушку в изношенной серой кофте.</p><p>Сегодня предстояло еще много дел — отчет, доклад, рекомендации для аврората относительно допроса, Азкабан. Невидимые часы отмеряли время — вдох-выдох — сухо, словно сыпался песок. Ноги сами двигались привычным маршрутом — коридор, лифт, Атриум, камин. «Для чего вы живете?». Зеленый сноп искр — сигнал для охраны Азкабана. «Помни меня». Паром ударился о причал, отозвался едва слышной дрожью в коленях. Ветер бросил в лицо горсть соленых колючих брызг. Беллатрикс вздрогнула, медленно стерла воду с щеки.</p><p>— Мадам Лестрейндж, — окликнул ее волшебник в темно-синей мантии.</p><p>Беллатрикс спрыгнула на палубу, тут же приноровилась к качке, взялась за поручень и застыла, не в силах отвести взгляд от морского простора и вырастающей из свинцовых волн серой каменной громады. Паром мерно двигался вперед, волны раз за разом пытались опрокинуть его, но сдавались и отступали. Серые стены приближались, Беллатрикс уже видела, как оседает белыми хлопьями пена на серых камнях. Уже совсем скоро они нависнут над головой. Беллатрикс вздернула подбородок. У нее есть долг. Ей следует думать только о нем. Долг превыше всего. Так говорит Милорд. Иная точка зрения карается смертью. Или чем-то хуже смерти.</p><p>Она множество раз видела, как приводят в исполнение приговор. Процедура была знакома до мелочей. Она привычно заняла свое место за толстым зачарованным стеклом. Кто-то пододвинул ей стул, но Беллатрикс осталась стоять. Там, по другую сторону стекла, застыл прикованный к массивному сиденью аврор. Сегодня он допустил оплошность — позволил отобрать у себя оружие. В таких случаях достаточно показаний очевидцев, разбирательство не проводится. В таких случаях приговор приводят в исполнение быстро. Министерская машина работает точно, правосудие одно для всех. Допусти такую оплошность Беллатрикс, она бы сидела сейчас на каменной скамье.</p><p>— Семнадцать тридцать одна, — сухо зачитал с листа служащий Азкабана. — Приговор номер 13\09-85. Начать процедуру.</p><p>Беллатрикс видела, как медленно открылась дверь в комнате за стеклом. Из черного провала коридора выплыл дементор. Стылость ощущалась даже здесь, чары от нее не спасали. Приговоренный аврор задрожал, и Беллатрикс не могла сейчас сказать, только ли от холода. Она видела, как натянулись цепи, как напряглись у приговоренного жилы на шее. А дементор медленно скользил к своей цели, полы его... савана (Беллатрикс на ум пришло почему-то это слово) почти не касались пола. Так неспешно и неумолимо движется к птице змея, так неотвратимо приходит смерть. Беллатрикс застыла, не в силах оторвать взгляд от того, что происходило сейчас по другую сторону стекла. Невидимые часы запустили обратный отсчет. Дементор склонился к своей жертве, приник к лицу мягким поцелуем, так целует ребенка на ночь мать. Кровь грохотала в висках все громче, словно неведомая магия забирала ее из тела приговоренного и вливала Беллатрикс в вены. «Помни меня». Беллатрикс много раз видела, как приговор приводят в исполнение. Но эту казнь ей никогда не забыть. Осознание пришло в тот же миг, когда цепи ослабли, и то, что еще недавно было человеком, безвольно замерло на скамье, уставив в потолок пустые глаза. Ничего не изменилось — его лицо было все таким же спокойным и отрешенным, но Беллатрикс знала — как раньше уже не будет. Словно где-то далеко погасла еще одна звезда.</p><p>Служитель отметил в свитке время, дементора отозвали, несколько волшебников в линялых синих мантиях спокойно и деловито сняли с приговоренного цепи и увели. Беллатрикс медленно отступила от стекла. Все кончено. Пора возвращаться в Министерство.</p><p>Причал, камин, Атриум, лифт, Департамент, стол — пергаменты слева, чернильница и подставка для перьев справа. Все на своих местах, как и вчера, как и позавчера, и много дней до этого.</p><p>— Арабелла Фигг, замечания к допросу, — четко произнесла Беллатрикс.</p><p>Перо замерло над чернильницей, Беллатрикс задумалась над формулировкой. «Вы хотите для своих детей такой свободы?». Ни для кого не тайна, что от брака с Рудольфусом у нее двое детей. Но что-то в этом вопросе настораживало Беллатрикс. Арабелла Фигг говорила так, словно лично знала и Кастора, и Электру.</p><p>— Отложить применение к задержанной второй и третьей степеней дознания ввиду особой ценности Арабеллы Фигг как свидетеля.</p><p>Перо поставило точку в конце строки и вернулось на подставку. Беллатрикс разгладила пергамент. Какое дело этой старухе до ее детей? У Кастора и Электры есть все необходимое. Их ждет спокойное безопасное будущее, без войн и насилия, без сомнений и колебаний, без ссор и разочарований. Кастор уже один из самых прилежных учеников в школе, ему прочат должность аврора или даже триария. Электра пойдет учиться через два года и тоже проявит себя. Свобода? Кому нужна эта свобода, если за нее приходится платить войной и страданиями?</p><p>Шорох множества ног прервал размышления. Замолк невидимый громовещатель под потолком. Беллатрикс сложила пергамент и поднялась вместе со всеми. Мерно покачивающийся человеческий поток, частью которого она снова стала, вынес ее в Атриум, к каминам. Исподволь она всматривалась в лица идущих рядом и видела в них составные части отлаженного механизма. Такие же, как она.</p><p>Холодный воздух Косого переулка ужалил лицо, взметнул полы мантии, Беллатрикс спрятала руки в рукава и поспешила к свободному камину. Домой. К теплому ужину, согревающим чарам. К Кастору и Электре. Домой. К гулким просторным коридорам, белым ледяным стенам, к пустующей половине кровати, к остывшему навсегда камину.</p><p>Они поужинали втроем в тишине под нарастающий гул непогоды. Электра рано ушла спать, Кастор остался в библиотеке с книгой. Беллатрикс заглянула к нему, но он даже не поднял головы на звук ее шагов, и она ушла. Обычно в это время они с Рабастаном разбирали прошедший день, обменивались мнениями. И она поднялась на второй этаж, прошла в кабинет, как делала из вечера в вечер, заняла свое привычное кресло у камина, в котором домовуха по заведенной много лет назад традиции складывала горкой дрова. Беллатрикс ждала вопроса, с которого можно начать неспешную беседу. Но из пустого кресла не раздалось ни звука. Тишина таилась в тенях по углам, пробиралась вдоль стен, а за окнами шумела буря. Ее гул мерно накатывал, волна за волной, укачивал.</p><p>«Ты любила его, Беллс?»</p><p>«Нас связывают узы крепче Нерушимого Обета»</p><p>«Без них вся жизнь — просто сон»</p><p>Грохот. Звон разбитого стекла. Стук. Беллатрикс вздрогнула, схватилась за палочку. Никого. Просто непогода совсем разбушевалась, и сорванная ветром ветка разбила окно. Достаточно было одного Репаро или позвать домового эльфа, пусть починит раму и уберет осколки. Но Беллатрикс застыла, словно завороженная. За окном ревела буря. Косые струи дождя разбивались о подоконник. Новый порыв ветра взметнул полы мантии, и они захлопали крыльями безумной птицы. Новый порыв выдернул из прически прядь, ударил в лицо, вбил в него ледяные капли. Черное небо расколола молния. Беллатрикс показалось, что эта молния сейчас ударит прямо в стену, разнесет ее в мелкое крошево. Сердце замерло, воздух царапал горло. И грянул гром. Задрожали остатки стекла в раме, кровь забилась в висках, вторя грохоту бури. Волнение. Ужас. Восторг. Каждый удар молнии приносил с собой воспоминание. Непогода рвала в клочки тучи, деревья скрипели, стонали, свистел дождь, барабанил о пол, стены, подоконник. Беллатрикс задыхалась, забытые давно чувства разрывали гортань.</p><p>Оконная рама дрожала под ударами ветра, и вместе с ней дрожала и Беллатрикс. Это о ее кожу сейчас разбивались сотни тяжелых ледяных капель, это ее мышцы пропарывали молнии, ее волосы трепал ветер, вырывая из идеальной прически пряди. Тени в углах съежились и взметнулись выше, тишина бежала под ударами тяжелых барабанов, что грохотали сейчас в груди Беллатрикс. Она запрокинула голову, ловя губами стекающий по лицу дождь. Капля скользнула по шее за воротник, обожгла холодом. И Беллатрикс словно очнулась ото сна. Встала и пошла, шатаясь, словно сомнамбула. Трясущимися руками заперла окно. Репаро удалось только со второй попытки. Стекла все еще дрожали, но буря осталась там, снаружи.</p><p>Беллатрикс неверными шагами побрела через комнату к камину, забилась в кресло. Надо выпить лекарство. Завязки мешочка поддались не сразу, Беллатрикс все же достала склянку, сорвала крышку, но остановилась, не стала пить, а, повинуясь чему-то, что было намного старше нее, зажгла огонь. Быть может, в ней сейчас говорила память тех, кто прятался у костра от ночи и тварей, что бродили во тьме. Быть может. А пламя разгоралось, прогоняло холод и озноб, успокаивало, тихий треск поленьев завораживал. Пламя дарило тепло, о котором давно забыли в этом доме. Это тепло ласково погладило озябшие ладони, скользнуло выше, под мантию, растеклось по коже и свернулось уютным клубком под грудью. Беллатрикс согрелась, мысли снова текли ровно и размеренно. Жечь камины запрещено. Надо погасить огонь. Вместо этого Беллатрикс выплеснула в камин весь прозиум.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Утреннюю дозу она тоже пить не стала. Сначала подумала, не уничтожить ли ее, как ту, предыдущую, но не решилась и спрятала склянку за каминной полкой в кабинете. Здесь ее никто не найдет. Кастор и Электра не поднимаются на второй этаж, а домовуха без приказа не станет ничего трогать. Остатки ночного беспорядка Беллатрикс убрала сама. Никто ничего не заметил, хотя ей казалось, что все написано на лице, что на лбу у нее теперь каинова печать, и взгляды детей должны кричать: «Преступница!». Но их лица были равнодушны, глаза — словно комнаты, в которых никто никогда не жил.</p>
<p>Она с наслаждением пила свежий воздух. В горле что-то дрожало, не то слезы, не то смех. Но Беллатрикс так давно разучилась плакать и смеяться, что на лицо сама легла привычная маска равнодушия, сдержанности, строгости. Она украдкой посмотрелась в блестящее стекло витрины. Нет, никто не заподозрит. Необходимо просто идти вперед вместе с такими же, как она. Нет, такими, какой она была еще вчера. Беллатрикс шагала через Атриум так же твердо, как и всегда. Она снова была частью большого отлаженного механизма, одной испорченной деталью в этом механизме. Такой же маленькой деталью, как перья на столе, чернильница, пергаменты. Сдвинь на дюйм — разве все рассыплется? Неужели от того, что она переставит небольшую баночку с чернилами левее, начнется война? Может, всех обуяет ярость из-за того, что пергаменты теперь лежат чуть ближе, чем предписывает министерский декрет? Или кто-то потеряет рассудок из-за того, что перья на подставке не стоят строго в линию?</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — раздался у нее над головой голос Люциуса.</p>
<p>Тот же вопрос задавал Кастор, когда Беллатрикс случайно разбила склянку. Тогда он застал ее врасплох, но сейчас она знала, что ответить.</p>
<p>— Переставляю чернильницу. Она слишком далеко. У тебя есть еще какие-то вопросы? — Беллатрикс удивилась тому, как спокойно и ровно звучит ее голос. — Или тебя беспокоит только состояние моего рабочего стола?</p>
<p>— В Оттери-Сент-Кэтчпоул обнаружили группу бунтовщиков, — Люциус положил на стол перед ней листок с координатами аппарации. — Возможно, именно они пытались взорвать лабораторию прозиума.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс ничего не сказала, просто сидела и молчала, пока он не ушел. И надеялась, что губы у нее не дрожат. Потому что она только что вспомнила, как улыбаться.</p>
<p>Но когда она ступила на крыльцо дома, похожего на большой темный цилиндр, лицо ее было совершенно спокойно. Авроры уже сработали по стандартному протоколу — не дать никому сбежать, запереть бунтовщиков в доме. Люциус первым распахнул дверь. И высокий парень в невообразимо пестрой мантии бросился ему навстречу с поднятой палочкой. Он изогнулся как кот, уворачиваясь от первого заклинания. А от второго уклониться не успел. Рука Беллатрикс сама, словно по собственной воле, выполнила нужный жест, и парень рухнул ей под ноги, разметав длинные светлые волосы. Она помнила это лицо, большие, слегка навыкате светло-голубые глаза, тонкие губы. Как же его зовут? Ксенофилиус. Ксено Лавгуд. Так его звали еще секунду назад. Теперь он — бунтовщик, убитый во время рейда.</p>
<p>— Хорошая реакция, — бросил Люциус через плечо.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не ответила. Она медленно уронила руку с палочкой. Так хотелось опуститься на колени рядом с неподвижным телом, закрыть ему глаза. Нельзя.</p>
<p>— Заканчивай здесь, я пока осмотрю дом, — не дожидаясь ответа, Беллатрикс быстро поднялась по лестнице на третий этаж.</p>
<p>Одна комната. Нежно-голубые занавески на окне, пестрый лоскутный коврик на полу, столики, тумбочки, кровать под цветным покрывалом. И детская кроватка у стены. Беллатрикс осторожно обошла опрокинутый кем-то стул, бережно качнула кроватку. Наверняка, ждали ребенка, гадали, кто же родится — мальчик или девочка, подбирали имя, собирали для него (или для нее) игрушки и милые пустячки. У ее детей не было ни игрушек, ни полога над кроваткой. Они открыли глаза и увидели белый потолок, белые стены и равнодушное лицо матери.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс бездумно взяла в руки маленькую бежевую музыкальную шкатулку. У дяди с тетей на Гриммо была похожая, только черная. От ее музыки люди впадали в тяжелый сон без сновидений. А вот эта явно безобидна. Ксено не принес бы в комнату своего будущего ребенка проклятый артефакт. Ксено никому в мире не желал зла. Тот Ксено, которого когда-то знала Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Она бережно подняла крышку. Маленький серебряный кентавр ударил передними копытцами о край шкатулки, раздались первые ноты мелодии. И Беллатрикс смяла воротник мантии так, словно собиралась сама себя задушить. Вальс. Снова, как наяву, она видела натертый до блеска пол в родительском доме. Свет дробился в хрустальных подвесках люстр. Гости, нарядные и веселые, кивали друг другу, поднимали бокалы в заздравных тостах. Дедушка торжественно протянул ей руку, и Беллатрикс по-детски важно ее приняла. Они медленно кружились в танце, и она запрокидывала голову, чтобы видеть дедушкину довольную улыбку. Самый счастливый день в ее жизни. Ей было одиннадцать лет, она получила письмо из Хогвартса.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс сцепила зубы, зажала ладонью рот, но всхлипы все равно прорывались сквозь сведенные судорогой пальцы. Она крепко зажмурилась, но по щекам все равно катились слезы. Впервые за много лет Беллатрикс плакала, плакала так, что разрывалось сердце, плакала о своих несбывшихся мечтах, о так и не сложившейся с Рудольфусом семье, о навсегда потерянном детстве, о Касторе и Электре, у которых детства и вовсе не было, о Рабастане, которого так и не успела узнать по-настоящему. Она плакала, сжимая в руке маленькую музыкальную шкатулку, а кентавр бил и бил копытцами в такт вальсу, который Беллатрикс больше никогда не станцевать.</p>
<p>Мелодия затихла, кентавр замер. Беллатрикс захлопнула шкатулку и бросилась по лестнице вниз, на ходу вытирая слезы. Снаружи раздался истошный собачий лай.</p>
<p>— Зачем они их держат? — раздался чей-то равнодушный голос. — Какая от них польза?</p>
<p>— Наверное, заклинания новые на них изучают, — ответил ему другой.</p>
<p>— Они изучают новые заклинания на людях, — в разговор вклинился третий.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс вышла во двор. У невысокого покосившегося заборчика сбились в кучу несколько разномастных собак. Одну Беллатрикс сразу заметила, та не скулила, не поджимала хвост, просто стояла и смотрела, обреченно, безнадежно. Она понимала, что сейчас произойдет. Она не хотела умирать.</p>
<p>— Иногда я думаю, что мы будем делать, когда покончим со всем этим, — тихо произнес Люциус, ловя ее взгляд. — Какой от нас тогда будет прок?</p>
<p>— Займемся магглами, — равнодушно бросила Беллатрикс. — Так говорит Милорд.</p>
<p>А тем временем аврор метко брошенным заклинанием убил первую собаку. Она повалилась на бок, заскулила, застонала, почти как человек, и затихла. Рядом с ней тяжело осела на землю вторая. Кровь толчками выливалась из перерезанного горла и впитывалась в черную землю. Последняя вдруг присела на задние лапы, Беллатрикс даже показалось, что она вздохнула поглубже, словно решаясь на что-то, и бросилась вперед. Один аврор едва успел отскочить, второй замешкался, а собака поскользнулась на сырой траве и чуть не сбила Беллатрикс с ног. Беллатрикс машинально схватила ее за загривок, чтобы не упасть самой и не дать ей сбежать. Жесткая шерсть колола пальцы, горячее дыхание обжигало колено даже через плотную ткань, а в собачьих глазах Беллатрикс читала такое человеческое желание жить.</p>
<p>— Отойдите, мадам, — командир группы поднял палочку. — Я ее прикончу.</p>
<p>— Нет, — слово само сорвалось с языка и отрезало все пути к отступлению. А дальше Беллатрикс принялась врать так вдохновенно, как не врала даже маме и бабушке Ирме. — Думаю, собака больна.</p>
<p>— Тогда тем более следует ее убить, — возразил Люциус.</p>
<p>— Есть болезни, передающиеся от животных человеку, — отрезала Беллатрикс. — Меня удивляет, что ты об этом забыл, Малфой. Ты совсем не учитываешь вероятность эпидемии? Собаку необходимо осмотреть.</p>
<p>— Передай ее невыразимцам, — Люциус снова смотрел на нее не мигая, как змея.</p>
<p>— Они работают небрежно, — Беллатрикс крепче сжала пальцы на собачьем загривке. — Я сделаю все, что нужно, сама. Закончи с описью.</p>
<p>— Я понял тебя, — процедил Люциус сквозь зубы и обернулся к аврорам. — Сжечь все.</p>
<p>Зачем? Все должны описать, найти девушку Ксено, задержать, допросить. Если она еще жива. Но талант и навык легилимента подсказал Беллатрикс, что живой девушку Лавгуда она больше не увидит. Тут нет живых, кроме нее, Люциуса, группы авроров и собаки. Беллатрикс обездвижила животное Петрификусом для надежности — неизвестно, как оно перенесет аппарацию. У нее в детстве была только сова, а Беллатрикс так хотелось щенка, обязательно черного, крупной породы, хотелось дрессировать его, учить командам. Но мама считала, что девочкам собаки не положены. А потом Рудольфус познакомил ее с Милордом, и стало уже не до собак и пустых мечтаний.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс крепко взяла собаку за ухо и аппарировала подальше от вспыхнувшего свечкой дома. А в доме у дежурного камина одновременно с ней появился домовой эльф, закутанный в простыню с министерским значком.</p>
<p>— Вас срочно вызывают для частной аудиенции, — пискнул он, протягивая Беллатрикс сложенный вдвое лист пергамента.</p>
<p>Как же не вовремя! Домовой эльф исчез. Собака неподвижно лежала на холодном полу. Беллатрикс думала, постукивая кончиком палочки по краю каминной доски. Мысль работала быстро и четко. Первым делом надо отправить собаку домой. Но это займет время. А Милорд требует, чтобы его приказы выполнялись неукоснительно.</p>
<p>— Элла, — позвала Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Старая домовуха появилась бесшумно, застыла, теребя край наволочки.</p>
<p>— Забери это животное домой, — Беллатрикс кончиком туфли подвинула к ней собаку. — Устрой все так, чтобы его не увидели дети. Ужин накроешь на двоих, я сегодня задержусь в Министерстве.</p>
<p>— Да, мадам, — прошелестела домовуха, ухватила пса за лапу и исчезла.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс одернула мантию, поправила волосы — все должно быть безупречно — и шагнула в камин. Милорд не терпит опозданий.</p>
<p>Снова она стояла перед портретом, выпрямившись и не сводя с Милорда глаз. Он развеет ее сомнения, расставит все по местам, ответит на все вопросы. Вопросов последний рейд оставил немало.</p>
<p>— Я не согласна с целями последней операции, — начала она, дождавшись короткого кивка, разрешающего говорить.</p>
<p>— И в чем же ты видишь проблему? — Милорд едва шевельнулся в раме.</p>
<p>— Есть информация, что эти бунтовщики пытались уничтожить лабораторию прозиума, — Беллатрикс говорила четко и ровно, словно отвечала урок. — Они могли бы привести нас к Ордену Феникса. Но вместо допроса и расследования их убили.</p>
<p>— Да, — Милорд снова кивнул. — Но ты забываешь, что я решил больше не привлекать эмоциональных преступников к суду. Они подлежат или уничтожению на месте, или поцелую дементора без суда.</p>
<p>— Но это против закона, — возразила Беллатрикс. Впервые она не согласилась с Милордом! Она бы вырвала язык любому, кто посмел бы предположить подобное, еще день назад.</p>
<p>— Мое слово — закон, — голос Милорда загремел.</p>
<p>— Да, милорд, — Беллатрикс невольно склонила голову, но тут же возразила снова, уже не так дерзко и уверенно. — Но ведь без логики процесса это насилие, которое мы так стремимся искоренить.</p>
<p>— Ты должна понять, Беллатрикс, — теперь Милорд говорил с ней, как с несмышленым ребенком. — Твой долг — беспрекословно подчиняться моим приказам. Зови, — небольшая пауза, — зови это верой. Она у тебя есть. Надеюсь.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс впилась ногтями в ладони. Только так можно сдержать рвущийся наружу резкий ответ. Вера — признание чего-либо истинным независимо от фактического или логического обоснования. Обращаться к чувствам оппонента — последний довод проигравшего. Вера! Как он может обращаться к чувствам, когда каждую минуту, в коридорах Министерства, в самом темном и глухом уголке Косого переулка из громовещателей льется его голос, клеймящий эмоции как заразу. Теперь ему нужна вера! Когда он отобрал все, что могло эту веру питать. Он приказал перестать чувствовать, обратиться к разуму, подчинить каждое действие логике. Но когда логика исчерпала себя, он говорит о вере, словно это последний и решающий аргумент.</p>
<p>— Да, милорд, — отчеканила Беллатрикс. — Я верю.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — кивнул он.</p>
<p>Аудиенция многое прояснила, но и новых вопросов оставила немало. Беллатрикс накрепко их запомнила, они отпечатались у нее на коже, словно новая метка. Впервые в Министерстве говорили о чувствах, но за этим не следовал приказ убить. Долг — это вера. Беллатрикс так вжала кнопку вызова лифта, что едва не обломала ногти. Ее долг — выполнять приказы беспрекословно, не ведая сомнений. Ее долг — верить. Беллатрикс швырнула горсть летучего пороху под ноги. Ее долг — совершить невозможное.</p>
<p>— Ужин, — бросила он домовухе, выйдя из камина. — Подай в кабинет. Кастор и Электра спят?</p>
<p>— Да, мадам, — кивнула эльфийка. — Они ничего не видели.</p>
<p>Хорошо. Не стоит их втягивать. Риск — дело личное. Рабастан преподал ей прекрасный урок, и Беллатрикс сделала выводы.</p>
<p>Тихо вокруг, поразительно тихо. Мысли струятся спокойно, плывут, сменяя друг друга. Давно не выдавалось минуты сесть и поразмыслить, упорядочить все в голове и душе. Например, вера. Гриндевальд верил и увлек за собой десятки и сотни волшебников. Дамблдор верил, и за ним тоже пошли десятки и сотни. Где они теперь? Децим Яксли никогда не сможет приласкать внуков, такими руками никого не обнимешь, руками мертвеца, с которых слезает кожа, обнажая гниющее мясо. Дедушка Розье — калека, слепец, даже магия не смогла убрать уродливые шрамы с его лица. Дедушка Арктурус остался где-то во Франции, тела так и не нашли. Они верили. Беллатрикс тоже верила, когда протягивала руку под Метку. Верила, выпивая первую дозу прозиума.</p>
<p>На столе стыл ужин. Беллатрикс смотрела в холодный камин. Так тянуло шевельнуть рукой, разжечь огонь. Нельзя. Теперь нужно стать еще осмотрительней, хитрей, осторожней. У Кастора и Электры кроме нее больше никого нет.</p>
<p>О паркет цокнули когти — собака пробралась в кабинет. Беллатрикс собралась уже ее выгнать, но передумала — все-таки живое создание. Собака осторожно подошла ближе, тихо заскулила. Голодная, наверное. Беллатрикс вяло улыбнулась и поставила на пол тарелку с нетронутым ужином. Взмах пушистого хвоста в благодарность и исчезнувший меньше чем за минуту холодный бифштекс вызвали у Беллатрикс еще одну улыбку. Но губы тут же свело судорогой — невидимые часы под ребрами опять напомнили, что пора принимать зелье. Дрожащие пальцы сами достали склянку, стекло холодило ладонь. А глубоко, от самого сердца к горлу и дальше, выше, разливалась холодная, обжигающая злость. С каким удовольствием Беллатрикс швырнула бы склянку в камин, раздавила каблуком осколки, раскрошила бы их в пыль. Собака, похоже, почуяла что-то, испуганно прижала уши, припала на передние лапы. И Беллатрикс вдруг стало стыдно. Животное не виновато, что она бездумно продала и себя, и своих детей лжецу, поверила и все отдала, ничего взамен не прося. Больше она никому не поверит на слово. Она медленно поднялась и спрятала зелье в тайник за каминной доской.</p>
<p>Собака успокоилась, но все равно немного недоверчиво косилась то на Беллатрикс, то на камин.</p>
<p>— Ну, все, — Беллатрикс вернулась в кресло, потрепала собаку по загривку. — Тише, тише. Вот так.</p>
<p>Собака послушно села, осторожно положила голову ей на колени. Беллатрикс неумело провела ладонью по мягкой шерсти, собака тихо вздохнула, и Беллатрикс отдернула руку. Но собаке, похоже, нравилось, и ладонь снова вернулась за загривок. Злость понемногу схлынула, стыд тоже ушел, их сменило спокойствие. Беллатрикс рассеянно чесала собаку за ухом и размышляла. Животное в доме не спрячешь — все равно выберется, Кастор увидит и донесет. А Беллатрикс не хотела, чтобы ее сын стал доносчиком. Запереть собаку и не выпускать — зря мучить. Убить? Нет. Больше она просто так, ради чьего-то желания никого не убьет.</p>
<p>— Я ему не палач, — само сорвалось с губ. Собака вопросительно коротко тявкнула, и Беллатрикс жестом приказала ей молчать. — Вставай, — она решительно поднялась с кресла и крепко взяла собаку за загривок. — Будет неприятно, но придется потерпеть.</p>
<p>Жилища волшебников зачарованы министерскими служащими так, что аппарировать из них сложно. Но недаром стены этого дома увиты плотной паутиной чар — не одно поколение постаралось. Разобраться в них под силу только дяде Ориону, а Беллатрикс была дядиной любимицей: всего три взмаха палочки, и она аппарировала.</p>
<p>Холодный ночной воздух заставил поежиться. Беллатрикс проверила, в порядке ли собака. Та перенесла путешествие неплохо, только поскуливала немного.</p>
<p>— Давай. Беги, — Беллатрикс разжала пальцы.</p>
<p>И в лицо ей ударил сноп света.</p>
<p>— Аврорат, командир дежурной патрульной группы Трент. Медленно поднимите руки и назовите себя.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс глубоко вдохнула, медленно подняла ладони. Как не вовремя! Надо стать снова безучастной, равнодушной, иначе они заподозрят.</p>
<p>— Триарий Лестрейндж. Провожу расследование.</p>
<p>— Мадам, — командир подошел ближе, посветил Люмосом Беллатрикс в лицо, потом дал отмашку остальной группе. — Личность подтверждаю.</p>
<p>Авроры опустили палочки. Какая непростительная глупость. Знали бы они, какие мысли сейчас с лихорадочной быстротой проносятся в голове у Беллатрикс. Оглушить, стереть память. Нет, нельзя. В Департаменте их проверят, обнаружат, что кто-то копался у них в мозгах... Кстати, неплохая мысль — покопаться в мозгах, в прямом смысле. Нет, нельзя, даже думать о таком нельзя, нужно оставаться спокойной. Может, все еще обойдется. Не убивать же четверых человек ради собаки.</p>
<p>— Зачем вам это животное? — командир направил огонек Люмоса на собаку.</p>
<p>— Для расследования, — сухо отрезала Беллатрикс. — Она может вывести на бунтовщиков.</p>
<p>— Наши поисковые заклинания совершенны, — возразил командир. — Не вижу, чем собака лучше.</p>
<p>— Она жила у бунтовщиков, наверняка домашняя, — Беллатрикс с каждой минутой становилось все труднее сдерживаться, — и может привести к хозяевам. Вы собираетесь вмешаться в расследование триария, аврор Трент?</p>
<p>— Нет, мадам, — рука командира едва заметно дрогнула, но палочку он не опустил. — Новый декрет предупреждает о риске эпидемии. В нем сказано, что разносчики — животные. Собака здорова?</p>
<p>Проклятый Малфой! Успел доложить. А министерская машина и в этот раз сработала исправно и быстро, уже новый декрет выпустили. Остается врать дальше. Беллатрикс собрала остатки самообладания и небрежно бросила:</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Покажите справку Отдела Тайн, мадам, — командир отступил на шаг назад и замер в ожидании.</p>
<p>А Беллатрикс лихорадочно думала. Справки у нее нет. Откуда? Врать дальше, тянуть время. И оценивать обстановку. Командир впереди, трое — за ним, достать сначала его по горлу, аппарировать троим за спину...</p>
<p>— Я осмотрела животное лично, — Беллатрикс медленно начала опускать руки.</p>
<p>— Тогда вы должны были передать результаты в Отдел Тайн. В таком случае мы сами осмотрим собаку, — командир подозвал одного из авроров. — Каттер, займись.</p>
<p>Собака прижала уши и зарычала.</p>
<p>— Похоже, она больна, — аврор потянулся за палочкой.</p>
<p>Но не успел.</p>
<p>Чувства ушли. Беллатрикс снова стала машиной, совершенным, безупречно работающим механизмом. Выхватить палочку — доля секунды, отступить с линии огня. Оценка обстановки. Едва шевельнуть кистью — Силенцио на командира. Продолжить движение, рука описывает круг, в центре которого аврор Каттер — Брахиам Эмендо. Мешок мышц и сухожилий оседает на землю. Кожа рвется о камень, мозг вываливается на траву. Упереться каблуками в землю, качнуться, пропуская Диффиндо. Отшвырнуть в сторону собаку — отвлечь противника. Опять продолжить взмах, надавить, отбросить авроров назад, заставить потерять равновесие. Оценить зону поражения, оценить расположение целей. Инсендио по всем троим. И сразу за ним, не прекращая движения палочки — Силенцио. Беллатрикс опустила руку. Начинался обратный отсчет. Первой обгорает одежда, потом огонь добирается до тела, и начинает лопаться кожа. От нестерпимой боли цель умирает раньше, чем начнет обугливаться. Один упал, запрокинув покрытое волдырями и черными пятнами лицо. Второй схватился руками за горло и осел. Третий рухнул на землю, сбивая с себя пламя и в нестерпимой муке разевая рот. Нечеловеческим усилием он протянул руку, начиная пасс. Как в этом огне он смог уберечь палочку? Беллатрикс снова не успела. На долю секунды. Цель захрипела, из перерезанного горла хлынула кровь, в провале рассеченной гортани блеснула кость. Экспульсо — Беллатрикс все же закончила заклинание. Голова последнего аврора раскололась, и он наконец затих.</p>
<p>А разум уже переключился на новую цель. Обнаружение противника, оценка, уйти с линии поражения... Петрификус разбился о чужое Протего. Собака исчезла, а прямо перед Беллатрикс стоял Сириус и улыбался так, словно они расстались только вчера.</p>
<p>— На счет три, Беллс? — он слегка шевельнул палочкой, и янтарный круг щита мигнул. Меньше секунды, но достаточно для того, чтобы его убить. Однако Беллатрикс кивнула и опустила руку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Им с Сириусом так много надо было сказать друг другу, что они едва обменялись парой слов. Скупые новости — Сириус анимаг, он скрывается^; неожиданные вопросы о семье. Беллатрикс сказала лишь то, что Рудольфус и Рабастан мертвы, Сириус этому отчего-то не удивился, только помрачнел. Никто не хотел говорить лишнего — разумная предосторожность. На прощанье — брошенное в унисон, тихо, словно нехотя «Береги себя».</p>
<p>Наутро Беллатрикс казалось, что все это сон — и мертвые авроры, и живой Сириус. Но в кабинете к серой обивке кресла пристал клок черной собачьей шерсти. Беллатрикс спрятала его в карман и выбросила по дороге в Министерство. Она снова стала такой же, как все, винтиком в механизме. Беллатрикс училась притворяться, и пока у нее неплохо получалось — никто не посмотрел на нее подозрительно, никто не остановился, глядя ей в лицо, никто не поднял на нее глаз. Надо пережить еще один день. Просто дотянуть до вечера. Просто выжить. А чтобы выжить, нужно отвести от себя подозрения.</p>
<p>Перо взлетело над чернильницей. Беллатрикс быстро оглянулась и тихо начала диктовать.</p>
<p>— Триарий Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, отчет об оперативном мероприятии.</p>
<p>Строка за строкой ровно ложились на пергамент, и в них переплетались правда и ложь. Сириуса Беллатрикс вымарала из мыслей. Остался только черный пес. Она размеренно подбирала слова, мысленно складывая из них образы, выверяя каждую деталь. Собака показалась ей подозрительной, она самолично проверила ее, не больна ли, в обрывочных собачьих мыслях обнаружила размытые образы хозяев и других людей, одетых слишком пестро, решила проверить гипотезу — собака могла навести на новых бунтовщиков. Но животное повело себя нетипично, и его пришлось ликвидировать. Беллатрикс старательно представляла себе вставшую дыбом шерсть, раззявленную пасть, вспышку заклинания, перерезанное горло, алую на черном кровь, блестящие срезы вен в открытой ране. Следовало бы сделать все это вчера — дома подправить свои воспоминания, загнать и убитых авроров, и живого Сириуса поглубже в сознание, спрятать среди ежедневной рутины рваную неровную беседу над сгоревшими телами. Но Беллатрикс так долго жила, ни от кого ничего не скрывая, что забыла, как это — прятать мысли, менять воспоминания. Навык отточила долгая практика, а вот привычка ушла. С лицом — проще, оно слишком долго ничего не выражало.</p>
<p>В привычный шум — шорох перьев, скрип стульев, ровный гомон голосов — вплелась еще одна нота. Шаги. Их звук Беллатрикс теперь узнавала везде и всегда. Она подождала, пока перо закончит предложение, и спокойно свернула пергамент.</p>
<p>— Заполняешь бумаги? — Люциус остановился у стола. — Возможно, поэтому ты лучшая — не пропускаешь ни одной детали.</p>
<p>— Значит ли это, что ты сам небрежен, Малфой? — Беллатрикс взмахом руки вернула перо на место.</p>
<p>Люциус не ответил, наклонил голову, пытаясь перехватить ее взгляд. Пауза затягивалась.</p>
<p>— Пытаешься прочесть мои мысли? — Беллатрикс спокойно смотрела на него снизу вверх.</p>
<p>— Моя обязанность — знать, о чем ты думаешь, — Люциус медленно отвел глаза.</p>
<p>— И о чем же, по-твоему? — Беллатрикс знала — ничего опасного в ее мыслях он сейчас не увидит. Но необходимо перестраховаться. Не бывает неважных деталей, бывают невнимательные (и мертвые) маги.</p>
<p>— О том, кто убил четверых авроров вчерашней ночью, — механически проронил Малфой и снова попытался перехватить ее взгляд. — И что думает об этом руководство Департамента.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужно больше практиковаться, Люциус, — Беллатрикс не глядя поймала пролетевший над столом бумажный самолетик, развернула, бегло прочла, свернула и снова подбросила в воздух. Самолетик качнулся, выровнялся и понесся к другому столу. — Еще одну группу обнаружили в Уэльсе. Авроры уже там.</p>
<p>Пока они шли по коридорам, Люциус бросил в никуда, словно говорил сам с собой:</p>
<p>— В любом случае, кто бы ни убил тех авроров, Визенгамот намерен действовать жестко. Начинается бойня.</p>
<p>— Визенгамоту и Милорду лучше знать, какая стратегия эффективнее, — Беллатрикс едва сдержала такое неуместное пожатие плечами. — От нас требуется только преданность.</p>
<p>— К тому же, в допросах все равно никакого прока, — добавил Люциус.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не ответила. Ответ потянет за собой ненужные размышления, за ними выплывут воспоминания, о которых никто не должен знать. Все, что от нее сейчас требуется — сосредоточиться на задаче. Какое ей дело до того, сколько людей еще погибнет? Никакого. Нет и не должно быть. Она — просто деталь, винтик, функция, механическая кукла, настроенная на выполнение определенных действий. Все, что от нее требуется, — шагать ровно в нужном направлении... Сириус наверняка бы парой непристойностей это направление уточнил. Не вспоминать о Сириусе. Когда-то они были одной семьей. Теперь нет никакого Сириуса. Нет и не будет. Есть только новый рейд, через несколько минут появятся новые цели. Беллатрикс старательно и безупречно выполнит свою работу и вернется домой, к Кастору и Электре, и тем выторгует им еще один спокойный день.</p>
<p>Вспышка, белые стены, горсть летучего пороха под ноги, новая вспышка, ветер в лицо, вспышки заклинаний слепят глаза. На этот раз мятежники засели не в жилом доме. Со старых высоких зданий (что же здесь было? Лечебница? Или приют?) под ударами заклинаний сыпался кирпич. Рухнул кусок стены, один из авроров не успел отскочить, и его придавило. Истошный крик перекрыл усиленный Сонорусом голос Люциуса:</p>
<p>— Это карательная операция. Аресты не предусмотрены.</p>
<p>Да плевать им на аресты! Никто сдаваться и не собирался. Беллатрикс не глядя махнула рукой, и аврор затих. С раздавленной головой не живут и уж тем более не кричат. Опять убила одного из своих. В этот раз — чтобы не мучился. Зачем это все? Если нет приказа брать живыми, зачем швыряться заклинаниями в разбитые окна? Накрыть все Финдфайром, и пусть огонь делает свою работу. Несколько секунд невообразимой боли и покой. Но авроры закрывались Протего и отплевывались чарами в ответ. Люциус, не пригибаясь, отмахнулся от двух режущих, и шагнул в пролом стены. Будь это Рабастан, Беллатрикс не раздумывая шагнула бы за ним. Но Малфой пусть сам справляется. Может, научится чему-нибудь. Если не убьют.</p>
<p>Что-то еле слышное, почти неуловимое, словно полузабытая мелодия, заставило ее оглянуться и пойти дальше, обойти здание, из стен которого авроры методично выбивали кусок за куском, словно на тренировке. Покойный Долохов назвал бы это интуицией. Беллатрикс же не знала, точнее, не помнила, какое слово тут уместно. Сейчас не время ворошить память и отыскивать подходящие определения. Шаг, уклониться, закрыться щитом, скользнуть дальше, переждать, пропустить над головой еще одно заклинание, прижаться к остаткам стены, снова шаг, остановка, короткая перебежка, опять подождать. И замереть на месте, увидев еще одного ожившего покойника.</p>
<p>С перемазанного грязью и кирпичной пылью лица на нее смотрели глаза дяди Ориона.</p>
<p>— Регулус?</p>
<p>Рука с палочкой дрогнула.</p>
<p>— Белла?</p>
<p>За спиной с грохотом обрушился еще один кусок стены.</p>
<p>— Ты жив?</p>
<p>Конечно, он жив. Мертвецы не утирают рукавом лоб, не сглатывают, подбирая слова, не топчутся на месте, и руки у них не трясутся. За его спиной еще трое — Ремус Люпин, Фабиан и Гидеон Прюэтты. Фабиан уже поднял руку, но Регулус быстро шагнул вперед, закрывая ему линию огня. Надо выполнить приказ — вскинуть палочку и убить. Проще простого, много раз так делала. Или наконец-то начать жить ради чего-то большего. Самопожертвование, друзья. Жизнь без них — лишь сон. Обрывки мыслей метались в голове, словно старые газеты, подхваченные ветром. Пора просыпаться. И Беллатрикс решилась. Быстро оглянулась по сторонам — никого, все заняты боем.</p>
<p>— До края антиаппарационного — пятьдесят шагов, — быстро начала она, но ее перебили.</p>
<p>— Зубы заговаривает, — зло бросил Фабиан.</p>
<p>Гидеон придвинулся к нему ближе, норовя закрыть собой. Только Ремус, добряк Ремус покачал головой, словно говоря: не торопись.</p>
<p>— Я сразу бью, Фабиан, — отрезала она. — Жить хочешь? — судя по безумной надежде в глазах — хотел, еще как хотел. — Тогда закрой рот и слушай. Пятьдесят шагов. Я отвлеку, а вы бегите. Дезиллюминационное вам в помощь.</p>
<p>— Врешь, — Фабиан все еще не верил.</p>
<p>На его месте Беллатрикс бы тоже не поверила. А голоса авроров звучали все ближе. Беллатрикс снова оглянулась, прикидывая время. Оно уже почти все вышло, и каждое заклинание авроров выбивало из него секунду за секундой, как камешки из стены. И Фабиан поверил, жажда жизни взяла свое. Один подозрительный взгляд, и он пошел рябью, как плохое воспоминание, и исчез. За ним в воздухе растворился Гидеон. С тихим: «Спасибо» растаял Ремус. Только Регулус медлил.</p>
<p>— Ну? — шепотом прикрикнула на него Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>А он вдруг рванулся вперед и крепко обнял, щекоча дыханием шею. Как же вырос! Рука с палочкой задрожала, накрыла худые плечи.</p>
<p>— Чаша все еще у тебя? — сбивчиво прошептал Регулус. — Та самая. Избавься от нее. Но в одиночку не получится. И береги себя.</p>
<p>— Ясно, — некогда было расспрашивать и уточнять, Беллатрикс разорвала объятие. — Беги!</p>
<p>Регулус в последний раз несмело и радостно улыбнулся и исчез. «Береги себя». Совсем как Сириус. Похоже, лезть на рожон — это семейное. Правда, у Сириуса получается лучше. Никаких объятий, лишних и ненужных проявлений чувств, сухо, по-деловому. Проще. Понятнее. Уместнее. Но что с Регулуса взять — мальчишка.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс успокоила бешено колотящееся сердце. Привычная к повиновению и безоговорочной покорности часть ее вопила — не стоило их отпускать. Выдержать бой сразу с четырьмя — легко, бывали у нее драки и серьезнее. Но сквозь безупречные логические построения рвалась наружу давно забытая Беллатрикс, и вот она считала, что все правильно. Не по здравому рассудку, а по совести. Можно, конечно, ударить заклинанием на звук, на все уйдут доли секунды, мертвецы никому ничего не расскажут. Можно. Только нужно ли?</p>
<p>Но что сделано, то сделано. Теперь надо замести следы и отвлечь внимание от беглецов. Беллатрикс подняла палочку, взмахнула рукой легко и свободно, как в танце. Кусок кирпичной стены пошел трещинами и с грохотом обвалился. Как раз вовремя — Люциус уже закончил и спешил к ней, перескакивая через оставленные заклинаниями ямы и мертвые тела.</p>
<p>— Что у тебя? — у него даже дыхание не сбилось.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс быстро взглянула ему в глаза. Заподозрил что-то или нет? Заглянуть бы сейчас в его мысли, но опасно — может заметить. От него и так просто разит подозрительностью.</p>
<p>— Накрыла нескольких, — Беллатрикс сложила руки на груди. — Все мертвы.</p>
<p>— Уверена? — Люциус поддел ногой кирпич.</p>
<p>Вбить бы такие слова ему обратно в глотку! Вместе с зубами. Эту короткую вспышку гнева она тоже отбросила. Обычный невинный вопрос. И ответить на него нужно как всегда. Но что-то, похоже, прорвалось через привычную безразличную маску.</p>
<p>— Так тебе все же поручили следить за мной? — пальцы крепче сжались на рукояти палочки. В бою Люциус ей не противник, полоснуть по горлу, толкнуть тело под стену — и никто ничего не заподозрит. По крайней мере, сразу. Нет, слишком много смертей среди министерских за сутки. Будут беседы, допросы. Нужно другое решение. И сейчас все зависит от одного ответа.</p>
<p>— С чего ты взяла? — Люциус отвел взгляд — слишком быстро для того, кому нечего скрывать.</p>
<p>— Задаешь слишком много вопросов, — отрезала Беллатрикс. Теперь ясно. От Люциуса надо избавляться, в служебном рвении он не пожалеет никого, даже сноху. Люциус и до прозиума жил больше рассудком, чем чувствами. Вот и решение. — Что ж, — Бомбарда обрушила еще один кусок стены, — это успокоит твою совесть? — последнее слово Беллатрикс выделила особо.</p>
<p>Она все рассчитала точно, не пришлось даже двигаться с места. А вот Люциус среагировать не успел. Кирпичи посыпались прямо на него, он попытался заслониться, потерял равновесие и упал.</p>
<p>— Думала, ты успеешь, — помогать ему подняться Беллатрикс не стала, вместо этого незаметно подобрала из жухлой травы маленький блестящий кругляшок. — Вытри кровь.</p>
<p>Один осколок рассек Люциусу скулу, на белой коже карминовая полоска крови казалась мазком алой краски. Малфой медленно провел рукой по лицу, теперь кровь и на перчатке. Совсем немного, но для задуманного хватит.</p>
<p>— Ты обронил, — Беллатрикс протянула ему амулет. — Будь внимательнее. Теперь убедился, что за стеной живых не осталось?</p>
<p>— Вполне, — Люциус сжал амулет в ладони, на старом золоте кровь блеснула багрянцем, и Беллатрикс тихо и удовлетворенно вздохнула. Начало положено.</p>
<p>— Тогда нам нечего здесь задерживаться, авроры уже закончили, — она развернулась и не оглядываясь пошла к границе антиаппарационного купола.</p>
<p>Она уже знала, что будет делать дальше. Решение в духе Сириуса, он оценит. И, может быть, поймет. В конце концов, он все-таки Блэк. Комья мерзлой земли летели из-под каблуков, каждый шаг — новое звено плана, придуманного за несколько минут. Первое — разобраться с Чашей Хельги Хаффлпафф, недаром Регулус о ней спрашивал. Для этого нужно время, много свободного времени и никакого контроля. Второе — закончить с Люциусом. Здесь тоже нужна свобода, в первую очередь свобода колдовать. И ключ к решению этих вопросов — Милорд. Он требовал веры, намерен покончить с Орденом Феникса? Прекрасно.</p>
<p>В этот раз она не стала просить аудиенции, а сразу направилась в зал с портретом. Ледяное спокойствие отдавало пьяным дымным привкусом и кружило голову сильнее всего, что Беллатрикс могла вспомнить.</p>
<p>— Милорд, — она остановилась перед портретом, склонила голову. — Я верна вам, как и прежде, я готова это доказать. Сегодня же. Сейчас. Позвольте найти Орден Феникса, где бы он ни был.</p>
<p>— И уничтожить, — голос Милорда едва заметно дрогнул, Беллатрикс послышались в нем тихие нотки удовольствия и предвкушения.</p>
<p>— И уничтожить, — четко и ясно повторила за ним Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Сделай это, — на лице Милорда не дрогнул ни один мускул, только глаза сверкнули.</p>
<p>— Да, милорд, — Беллатрикс с достоинством выдержала этот взгляд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она снова вернулась домой, когда дети уже спали, намеренно задержалась в Министерстве, чтобы не встречаться лишний раз с Кастором. Он слишком внимателен, весь в отца, может что-то заметить и заподозрить. И, разумеется, донести. Беллатрикс хорошо его воспитала, в духе заветов Милорда. Сейчас она жалела об этом. Быть может, стоило уделять детям больше внимания. Беллатрикс неслышно приоткрыла двери детской, постояла на пороге, ловя тихое слитное дыхание. В груди странно царапало и щипало, и от этого становилось мучительно хорошо. Быть может, когда-нибудь Кастор и Электра будут ей благодарны за все, что она делает сейчас и (Беллатрикс хотелось в это верить) сделает. Если им еще будет знакомо слово «благодарность» и значение, которое в него когда-то вкладывали. Даже если они просто выживут, если у них будут свои дети, ей этого хватит.</p>
<p>Пустота в коридорах и комнатах уже не беспокоила, не напоминала об ушедших навсегда Рабастане и Рудольфусе. Дом перестал быть домом, а стал просто гостиницей. Теперь Беллатрикс понимала, почему бунтовщики стаскивают в свои тайники столько хлама. Для них это не хлам, а кусочки воспоминаний, то, что делает дом домом, местом, куда хочется возвращаться. Она провела рукой по белой стене — ничего, только холодная краска под пальцами. От пола до потолка — одно лишь снежное равнодушное пустое пространство. А когда-то здесь висели картины. Их сожгли, не слушая воплей, рвущих холст. Все сожгли — портреты, пейзажи, сорвали тяжелые вышитые шторы, невесомые тонкие занавеси и отправили в огонь, превратили в золу почти все книги и письма. И ничего не осталось, кроме холодных белых стен.</p>
<p>Пожалуй, только в кабинете можно спокойно думать, а не жалеть о прошлом. Беллатрикс набросала короткую записку своему поверенному в Гринготтсе — гоблины до сих пор со стороны наблюдают за тем, что происходит у волшебников, их политические перемены не касаются, они делают деньги, а деньги Милорд ценит. Деньги, пожалуй, единственная ценность в мире, где все стало относительным и в то же время абсолютным, как цифры. Она внимательно перечитала написанное, вызвала Эллу.</p>
<p>— Отнеси и дождись ответа. Письменного.</p>
<p>— Да, мадам.</p>
<p>Первый пункт на этот вечер выполнен. Внутренние часы снова напомнили, что пора принимать прозиум. Пальцы замерли на ледяном стекле фиала. Так тянуло отвинтить пробку, выпить залпом это безупречное спокойствие, забыться, провалиться в сон без сновидений. Тянуло. Значит, хотелось. Беллатрикс завороженно наблюдала, как слабый свет из окна размазывается на полированном стекле. Сколького же ей когда-то хотелось: собаку, лазить по деревьям, ложиться спать после полуночи, брать из библиотеки любые книги, чтобы Шляпа отправила Сириуса на Слизерин, наплевать на всех и сбежать с Руди в Канаду. И сколь мало хочется сейчас. Только пережить день, неделю, месяц, только бы Кастора и Электру не забрали. А еще чтобы Милорд снова стал прежним — спокойным, надежным, мудрым наставником, тем, за кем можно в огонь шагнуть, не раздумывая, тем, в кого она снова смогла бы влюбиться. Беллатрикс катала между пальцами склянку и отчаянно пыталась вспомнить, как это — влюбляться. Не получалось. Она закрыла глаза, старательно вызывая в памяти себя прежнюю, но воспоминания не шли. Вместо этого перед глазами вставало лицо Люциуса, оно оплывало в пламени, безупречная кожа стекала грубыми складками, на точеной шее вспухали волдыри, лопались, заливая воротник безукоризненно-аккуратной мантии кровью и сукровицей, под ними влажно алело мясо (именно мясо, а не открытая плоть), кожа темнела от нежно-коричневого до грязно-черного, трескалась, а из-под нее снова медленно и тягуче сочилась мутная жижа. Беллатрикс откинулась в кресле, глубоко вдохнула, словно ощущала запах горящего тела на самом деле. И ей стало спокойно и хорошо, как никогда. Рука сама выводила нужные пассы, двигалась медленно, нежно, словно Беллатрикс сейчас ласкала любовника. А в ее воображении глаза Люциуса затянуло белесой поволокой, как старое серебро — паутиной, через этк поволоку проступала тонкая красная сетка сосудов. Они лопались один за другим. Беллатрикс снова медленно очертила в воздухе контур кончиком палочки — у воображаемого Люциуса лопнул и вытек один глаз, в пустой глазнице остался только маленький сморщенный мешочек непонятного цвета, на щеке — влажный след, словно от развратного поцелуя. Интересно, знал ли Люциус вообще, что такое разврат? Не теоретически, а на практике. Пальцы в последний раз с легкой дрожью сжали волшебную палочку, рука устало упала на колени, Беллатрикс вытерла со лба испарину. И равнодушно убрала склянку в тайник. Вовремя — через мгновение в кабинете с тихим хлопком появилась Элла, держа в вытянутых руках запечатанный конверт.</p>
<p>— Отдай и можешь идти, — Беллатрикс невольно удивилась тому, как спокойно звучит ее голос. Ей стало любопытно, уловила ли в нем Элла едва слышные нотки удовлетворения. Но домовуха лишь оставила конверт на столе, поклонилась и исчезла.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс вскрыла письмо. Поверенный в скупых выражениях сухо сообщил, что Чаши в сейфе нет, ее забрал Рабастан Лестрейндж, выписка с указанием даты и времени визита вышеупомянутого Рабастана прилагалась. Непредвиденная сложность. Беллатрикс раздраженно смяла письмо. Несколько минут она просто сидела и злилась. На себя за то, что бросилась в авантюру наобум, на Рабастана, который так не вовремя умер, на Регулуса, который вдруг решил удариться в откровения. Но злость помогала думать. Еще в детстве, стоило Беллатрикс хорошенько разозлиться, и все складывалось словно само собой, нужное решение находилось легко, все получалось в два счета. И сейчас она едва не подскочила, осененная внезапной догадкой. После смерти Рабастана все его личные вещи вернули семье — разумеется, только разрешенные. Ответ может отыскаться среди них. Что делать, если в той горке мелочи не найдется ничего полезного, Беллатрикс думать не хотела. Она бросилась к письменному столу, вытащила из ящика небольшую коробку, вывернула ее содержимое на столешницу. Как хорошо, что она в свое время ее не сожгла. Затаив дыхание, она отбросила в сторону ненужный уже амулет триария, простые серебристые запонки, обрывок пергамента с заметками по какому-то делу и чуть не вскрикнула от радости, сжав в ладони небольшой ключ, на котором кто-то выцарапал одно слово — «свобода».</p>
<p>Но ликование длилось недолго. Ключа недостаточно, нужно еще найти то, что он отпирает. Беллатрикс закусила губу, лихорадочно размышляя, где же Рабастан мог устроить тайник. Не в кабинете — здесь они проводили много времени вдвоем. Не в столовой — там они регулярно собирались всей семьей, Кастор бы заметил и донес. Не в детской (Беллатрикс подавила внезапную вспышку ярости — хранить запрещенные предметы прямо в изголовье детской постели!). Точно не на кухне — он выдал бы себя, если бы стал туда наведываться, да и Элла доложила бы хозяйке. Не в спальне... тут мысль запнулась. Где люди хранят дорогие и важные предметы? Поближе к себе, там, где чувствуют себя в безопасности, или в том месте, которое им небезразлично и напоминает о чем-то важном. Не зря же она сама прячет прозиум в тайник за камином именно в кабинете. Беллатрикс нарочито медленно прошла в спальню Рабастана, тихо закрыла за собой дверь, выждала, прислушалась — тишина. И только тогда методично, словно на очередном задании, принялась обшаривать комнату. Тайник действительно оказался за изголовьем кровати. Пальцы дрожали, выполнить нужные чары, а после — вставить ключ в замочную скважину получилось только с третьего раза. Но замок тихо щелкнул, маленькая дверца открылась, и Беллатрикс медленно коснулась пожелтевших листов. Вот где он хранил письма! Она осторожно достала бумаги, сложила их на постели, убрала в сторону стопку колдографий и, облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, взяла в руки Чашу. Внезапный приступ тошноты скрутил желудок, и Беллатрикс едва не стошнило. Вероятно, отказ от прозиума сделал ее такой чувствительной, но раньше ее не мутило от Темной магии. Да ее даже после Круцио не тошнило, только голова кружилась немного, и во рту стоял кислый привкус. Даже во время первой беременности не было так паршиво. Или она уже не помнит?</p>
<p>Беллатрикс медленно поставила Чашу обратно в тайник и присела на кровать. Рука сама потянулась к письмам, но Беллатрикс одернула себя. Сейчас не время предаваться сентиментальным воспоминаниям, Рабастана погубили именно они. Вместо этого, чтобы отвлечься, она стала разбирать колдографии. Вот лето после первого курса — Рудольфус, гордый и довольный, поправляет слизеринский галстук. Еще одна — Рождество, Рудольфус и Рабастан рядом с родителями, смотрят прямо в объектив, нарочито сдержанные и немного торжественные. Она взяла третью и едва не уронила: на ней Рудольфус, Рабастан и почему-то Сириус, порядком пьяные, толкались плечами и поднимали стаканы с имбирным элем (похоже, не только эль они в тот вечер пили), а за ними немного смущенно улыбалась фотографу Арабелла Фигг и обнимала Сириуса и Рабастана за плечи, и место, где они были запечатлены, вовсе не было похоже на «Три Метлы». Беллатрикс отложила колдографию в сторону. Вот почему Регулус решил ей довериться, вот для кого Рабастан забрал Чашу из сейфа. О Рудольфусе Беллатрикс приказала себе не думать. Главное — у нее есть Чаша, Чаша нужна Ордену (Беллатрикс не сомневалась, что Регулус в Ордене), значит, можно торговаться. О чем? С этим она разберется на месте. Для начала ей нужен Сириус.</p>
<p>— Элла, — бросила в пустоту Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Домовуха появилась сразу, словно ждала.</p>
<p>— Перемести меня к дому Альфарда Блэка. Ты знаешь, где это? — Беллатрикс быстро прикрыла одеялом и бумаги, и Чашу. — И никому не рассказывай о том, что ты тут увидела.</p>
<p>— Мадам не стоит беспокоиться, — Беллатрикс показалось, что домовуха обиженно поджала губы. — Элла знает нужное мадам место. И Элла никому не расскажет.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — Беллатрикс протянула домовухе руку и зажмурилась.</p>
<p>Дом стоял пустой. Столько лет прошло, а чары все еще держатся. Покойный дядя хорошо его зачаровал. Беллатрикс толкнула калитку, поморщилась от скрипа давно не смазываемых петель, прошла к крыльцу и уселась прямо на ступеньки.</p>
<p>— Приведи сюда Сириуса Блэка, — она плотнее запахнула мантию и приготовилась ждать.</p>
<p>Домовухи не было долго, и вернулась она не одна. Дрожа и всхлипывая, бросилась Беллатрикс в ноги, бормоча сбивчивые извинения. А вот второй — Кричер — извиняться не спешил.</p>
<p>— Хозяин Сириус велел передать все, что нужно, с Кричером, — он степенно поклонился.</p>
<p>— Так не пойдет, — отрезала Беллатрикс. — Если Сириус не явится лично, разговора не будет.</p>
<p>— Хозяин Сириус... — снова начал Кричер, но Беллатрикс его перебила:</p>
<p>— А я тебе больше не хозяйка? Ступай и приведи его немедленно. Я приказываю.</p>
<p>Кричер разом растерял всю невозмутимость, сгорбился, неловко поклонился и торопливо пробормотал:</p>
<p>— Кричер попробует. Кричер не обещает и просит его не наказывать.</p>
<p>— Я подумаю, — Беллатрикс устроилась на ступеньках удобнее. Ей показалось, или Кричер сейчас чему-то обрадовался?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, что молодая хозяйка вернулась, — тихо прошептал он перед тем, как исчезнуть.</p>
<p>Элла отпустила край мантии Беллатрикс и почтительно замерла рядом. Пусть стоит. Нужно же будет как-то возвращаться домой. А пока приходится ждать. И мерзнуть. Беллатрикс нравилось мерзнуть. Может, у мелкой дрожи нет ничего общего с чувствами, но она намного лучше равнодушной «оценки текущих погодных условий». В этот раз переговоры, по-видимому, затянулись ещё дольше, но Сириус все же появился. В куртке, наброшенной прямо на тонкую рубашку, в туфлях на босу ногу. И с палочкой в руке.</p>
<p>— Какого черта, Беллс? — на этот раз в его голосе было меньше тепла, чем в их предыдущую встречу.</p>
<p>— У меня Чаша, — Беллатрикс сложила ладони домиком под подбородком. Просто жест, означающий, что внезапного нападения не будет. Хотя кого она пытается обмануть? Сириус видел ее в деле.</p>
<p>— Ага, — равнодушно кивнул он. — В сейфе.</p>
<p>— В доме, — возразила Беллатрикс. — Рабастан не успел вам ее передать. Да-да, Регулус мне рассказал, — вот так, не прямая ложь, а обрывки правды и собственные выводы. Да, Чаша в доме, валяется на кровати, наспех прикрытая покрывалом. Не стоило давать волю чувствам и нестись в неведомую даль, надеясь неизвестно на что, побросав все как попало.</p>
<p>— Допустим, — спокойно согласился Сириус.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс помнила его другим. Прежний Сириус уже бы попытался вытрясти из нее правду вместе с душой, а этот стоял и смотрел спокойно, настороженно, выжидательно. Беллатрикс одобрительно улыбнулась, словно хвалила ученика.</p>
<p>— Я могу ее отдать, — а вот первой начинать торги нехорошо.</p>
<p>— Мне? — Сириус тоже не торопился назначать цену.</p>
<p>— Или Ордену, — Беллатрикс внимательно наблюдала за ним поверх сложенных ладоней.</p>
<p>Сириус молчал. Сейчас он так напоминал Рудольфуса, особенно в темноте. Если не знать, так легко спутать. Рудольфус точно так же неподвижно замирал, когда размышлял над сложной задачей. А вот саму Беллатрикс дрожь била все сильнее. Нужно было выпить прозиум перед встречей, он бы вернул мыслям четкость, стер бы ненужные сейчас чувства. Например, страх. Беллатрикс отчаянно боялась, что рискнула и проиграла. Регулус просто погорячился, он всегда любил копаться в разном старье. Или это она сама неправильно его поняла. Но зачем тогда Рабастан забрал Чашу из сейфа и спрятал в доме?</p>
<p>— Если вы пообещаете защитить Кастора и Электру, — Беллатрикс до боли сжала пальцы, голос сорвался. — Обещаешь?</p>
<p>— Не могу, — Сириус опустил палочку, присел рядом с Беллатрикс на ступеньки, набросил ей на плечи куртку. — Пообещать не могу. Боюсь, что слово сдержать не получится.</p>
<p>— А Орден? — Беллатрикс отчаянно цеплялась за остатки надежды.</p>
<p>— Орден не всесилен, что бы вам там ни рассказывали в Министерстве, — невесело усмехнулся Сириус.</p>
<p>— Но Чаша же вам нужна, — не сдавалась Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Нужна, — согласился Сириус и снова замолчал. — Любишь их? — спросил он после долгой паузы.</p>
<p>— Люблю, — слово сорвалось само и оставило после себя горьковатый привкус.</p>
<p>Любит ли она Кастора и Электру? Наверное, если ради них отправилась в ночь, совсем забыв о безопасности и наплевав на риск.</p>
<p>— Отдай палочку, — Сириус протянул ей пустую ладонь.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не знала, что ответить. Рука сама дернулась к поясу и остановилась. Отдать палочку? Остаться безоружной, уязвимой, довериться... Стоп, она уже доверилась ему однажды. Но тогда палочка была при ней. А Сириус просто сидел и ждал, только смотрел напряженно и внимательно. Беллатрикс лихорадочно думала, снова мысли путались, наскакивали одна на другую. Отдать? А что потом? Или отказаться? Убьет он ее тогда или нет? Раз до сих пор не убил, значит, и сейчас не должен. Тихо скрипнули перила, словно кто-то невидимый вышел на крыльцо. Беллатрикс вздрогнула, но не обернулась. «Любовь, самопожертвование. Без них вся жизнь — просто сон». Такой спокойный сон.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — хрипло спросила Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Жест доверия, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Время идет. Да или нет?</p>
<p>Медленно, наперекор всему, что в нее вбивали долгими тренировками, всему, к чему она привыкла, Беллатрикс протянула ему палочку. Сириус бережно забрал ее, спрятал в карман куртки. Теперь в словаре Беллатрикс появилось новое слово — беззащитность. Оно было похоже на мелкий противный холодный дождь, который оседает на волосах, пробирается под одежду, от которого кожа покрывается цыпками.</p>
<p>— Держись, — Сириус взял ее за руку, крепко, как в детстве. Беллатрикс сама не знала, почему вдруг так защипало в глазах. Она крепко зажмурилась, запрокинула голову. Если пара слезинок и пробилась сквозь ресницы, то во время аппарации этого никто не заметил.</p>
<p>Маленькую площадь Беллатрикс узнала сразу. Как же давно она тут не была. Два высоких старых здания заскрипели, потеснились, и между ними медленно, ступенька за ступенькой из темноты проявилось узкое каменное крыльцо. За ступеньками четко обозначилась дверь, Беллатрикс знала на ней каждую царапину и щербинку. Дом дяди Ориона! Ее дом!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За столько лет никто не переклеил обои в прихожей, и троллья нога все так же стояла в углу, только теперь зонтики в нее никто не складывал. Беллатрикс захотелось уткнуться носом в стену, вдохнуть старую пыль и забыться. И остаться здесь навсегда. Газовые лампы по-прежнему давали мало света, но она с закрытыми глазами могла сказать, что где стоит, не размыкая век пройти по всему дому и ничего не задеть. Вот сейчас в коридор выйдет тетя...</p>
<p>— Давай на кухню, — Сириус мягко подтолкнул ее, как девчонку.</p>
<p>— Раньше мы предпочитали гостиную, — Беллатрикс завороженно запрокинула голову, разглядывая темный потолок.</p>
<p>— Теперь там небольшой беспорядок, — хмыкнул Сириус.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс смогла только кивнуть. Ладони вспотели, пальцам очень не хватало ощущения немного неровной рукояти палочки, ворот мантии давил на шею, как удавка, и все время тянуло вдохнуть поглубже. Только воздух застревал в горле, не получалось ни сглотнуть, ни выдохнуть до конца. В груди горело. Так Беллатрикс вспомнила, каков из себя страх. На ватных ногах она прошла коридор, осторожно ступая по старым половицам и нервно оглядываясь, словно из любой двери мог выплыть дементор. На пороге кухни ноги перестали слушаться, словно приросли к полу, Беллатрикс не могла сдвинуться с места, каждый вдох давался с таким трудом, словно на грудь положили могильную плиту.</p>
<p>— Народ, я не один, — громко сказал Сириус и распахнул дверь, а Беллатрикс захотелось зажать уши и забиться подальше в тень, ничего не видеть, не слышать, не ощущать — ни звуков, ни запахов — ничего.</p>
<p>— Совсем чокнулся?</p>
<p>Светлое дерево чужой палочки отбросило слабый блик, рука сама рванулась к поясу, схватила пустоту, пальцы несколько раз неверяще сжались, сердце ударилось о ребра, отскочило, грудь обожгло словно кипятком. Беллатрикс попыталась рвануться в сторону, уйти с линии поражения, но Сириус крепко держал ее за руку.</p>
<p>— Порядок, Аластор. Она не опасна.</p>
<p>— Она? — Грюм стоял, немного сгорбившись^; Беллатрикс сразу узнала аврорскую стойку.</p>
<p>— Да, — Сириус заслонил ее собой, и она, как маленькая, вцепилась в его ладонь.</p>
<p>Сириус почти одного с ней роста, немного выше, шире в плечах, куртка размывает силуэт. Неплохой щит, за неимением лучшего. А там можно вернуть палочку... Взгляд заметался, определяя самого опасного (после Грюма, разумеется) противника, и остановился. Во главе стола спокойно прихлебывал чай Альбус Дамблдор. Беллатрикс не упала только чудом — ноги совсем отказались ее держать. Против победителя Гриндевальда ей не выстоять. И будто в подтверждение этого за спиной захлопнулась дверь. Беллатрикс вдруг стало нестерпимо весело, она зажала рот ладонью, но смех все равно рвался наружу. Она всхлипнула, поперхнулась, попробовала вдохнуть поглубже и захохотала, взахлеб, отчаянно, громко. Под ребрами кололо, в груди снова жгло, а она все не могла остановиться.</p>
<p>— Воды? — мягко спросил Дамблдор, и Беллатрикс стало еще смешнее. Она замотала головой, не в силах выдавить из себя хоть одно слово, и рухнула на подставленный Сириусом стул.</p>
<p>— Ремус в вас не ошибся, — Дамблдор отставил чашку, а Беллатрикс замерла с открытым ртом. Ремус, не Регулус? А Дамблдор спокойно продолжил: — Чем мы можем вам помочь?</p>
<p>Беллатрикс растерянно обернулась, не зная, что сказать. А вот у Грюма слова нашлись.</p>
<p>— Вы оба чокнулись! — взорвался он. — Помочь? Кому? Триарию? Лестрейндж?</p>
<p>— Блэк, — вскинулся Сириус. — И она прозиум не пьет. Сам видел.</p>
<p>— Знаю я, — отмахнулся Грюм. — Откуда тебе знать, что это не спектакль?</p>
<p>— Я уверен, — Дамблдор не повысил голоса, но все замолчали, словно он прикрикнул. — Но если ты настаиваешь, Аластор... Белла, вы не возражаете против проверки?</p>
<p>Конечно, она не возражала. А что еще делать? Палочки у нее нет, а даже если бы и была, исход драки известен заранее. К тому же, те, кто не принимает прозиум, могут использовать Непростительные. И Беллатрикс только молча кивнула. Сириус под столом снова взял ее за руку, и Беллатрикс невольно пожала ее в ответ.</p>
<p>— Легилименция почти ничего не докажет, — вмешалась в разговор МакГонагалл, все это время тихо стоявшая у камина. — Мы все знаем, кто ее учил.</p>
<p>— А его учил я, — Дамблдор мягко, но непреклонно отмел и это возражение.</p>
<p>А Беллатрикс хотелось, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось. Потому что у нее перед глазами снова падал, нелепо раскинув руки, Ксено Лавгуд, и кровь заливала его нелепую цветную мантию. Он улыбался перерезанным горлом, а его голубые глаза медленно тускнели. Обезглавленная туша собаки падала на траву, голова катилась и подпрыгивала, на выпавший из пасти язык налипла трава. Рука Беллатрикс осторожно прятала склянку с прозиумом за камин. Корчились в пламени авроры, беззвучно открывая рты, и оплывали, как большие свечи. Снова пахло приторно-сладким, от дыма слезились глаза. А Беллатрикс хотелось остановить сердце. Потому что смотреть в лицо своим жертвам было нестерпимо стыдно.</p>
<p>— Успокойся, Аластор, — голос Дамблдора выдернул ее из пучины самобичевания. — Она не замышляет против нас зла. Сириус, проводи кузину на второй этаж. А мы пока обсудим произошедшее.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс послушно позволила вывести себя в коридор. Глаза в полумраке отдыхали от ярких красок кухни. Словно сомнамбула, она поднялась по лестнице, ведя рукой по старым перилам. Одиннадцать ступенек, на каждой — вдох-выдох, успокоить мысли, привести их в порядок, вернуть им ясность. Она должна собраться, ради Кастора и Электры, которые сейчас мирно спят и не догадываются, во что ради них ввязалась мать.</p>
<p>— Прости, Беллс, — Сириус остановился, взявшись за ручку двери.</p>
<p>— За то, что ты устроил? — Беллатрикс нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Хорошо, что тут нет зеркал.</p>
<p>— За то, что сейчас будет, — Сириус крепко сжал ее руку. — Я рядом, если что.</p>
<p>— Если что? — глупо переспросила Беллатрикс, перешагивая порог. И второй раз за эту ночь лишилась дара речи.</p>
<p>— Мы думали, что ты никогда не вернешься.</p>
<p>Этот голос она узнала бы где угодно и когда угодно. Дедушка! Рядом с ним чопорно поправляла салфетку на круглом высоком столике тетя Вальбурга. Из другой рамы улыбался дядя Орион своей неизменной тихой улыбкой. Тому звуку, который вырвался из горла Беллатрикс, даже самый тонкий знаток человеческой природы не подобрал бы названия. А потом она заплакала навзрыд, уткнувшись в куртку Сириуса и дрожа, а он осторожно гладил ее по плечам.</p>
<p>— Сволочь, — всхлипывала она. — Какая же ты сволочь!</p>
<p>— Держу марку, — Сириус пытался шутить, но у самого голос дрожал.</p>
<p>А Беллатрикс цеплялась скрюченными пальцами за грубую ткань, но все равно падала. Туда, в детство, в праздники на день рождения, в первый взрослый вальс, в первый поход за волшебной палочкой. В то, что она не раздумывая выбросила, отправила в огонь. И гордилась собой, своей преданностью Милорду, считала, что делает что-то значительное.</p>
<p>— Это убийство, — слова разрывали горло. — Самое настоящее убийство. Как я могла! Тетя, простите меня! Дедушка, я не хотела, не думала...</p>
<p>— Вот именно, что не думала, — голос тети хлестнул не хуже кнута. — Зато теперь начала.</p>
<p>— Мама! — вскинулся Сириус и обнял Беллатрикс крепче. — Не обращай внимания, это она от радости, — он внезапно поцеловал ее в макушку, и Беллатрикс дернулась как ошпаренная.</p>
<p>Вот тебе и первый поцелуй. Первый, потому что других она не помнит. Они, конечно же, были. И до свадьбы, и после. Можно выбрать любой и описать, кто где стоял, кто кого как обнимал. Беллатрикс помнила, какая была погода, когда Рудольфус впервые ее поцеловал, помнила, во что они оба были одеты. Наверное, если постараться, можно даже вспомнить, который был час. Но что она при этом чувствовала? Обрадовалась? Или смутилась? Нет, это вряд ли. Ей вообще понравилось или нет? Какая чушь!</p>
<p>— Как вам удалось сохранить дом? — Беллатрикс отчаянно цеплялась за остатки самообладания.</p>
<p>— Мама постаралась, — Сириус отодвинулся немного, но рук не разжал.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс и радовалась этому, и хотела оказаться от него подальше, на приличном и безопасном расстоянии, чтобы не чувствовать его дыхания на виске, ладоней на плечах. Она так долго никого не обнимала, что сейчас просто не знала, как быть.</p>
<p>— Дом Блэка может принадлежать только Блэку, — сухо и немного высокомерно отозвалась из рамы тетя. — Пусть он и приглашает в него кого попало.</p>
<p>— А, по-моему, вполне неплохая компания, — с коротким смешком вклинился в разговор дедушка. — Когда-то многие в лепешку расшибались, пытаясь заманить к себе победителя Гриндевальда.</p>
<p>— Ну, сейчас времена такие, что гостями перебирать не приходится, — из другой рамы отозвался дядя. — Из приличного общества почти никого не осталось.</p>
<p>— И вот так каждый вечер, — Сириус наконец-то разомкнул объятия и нарочито сокрушенно развел руками.</p>
<p>Совсем как раньше. Как же она скучала по таким пикировкам. Все собирались в гостиной, горел камин, Кричер время от времени поправлял свечи (мама обожала свечи и терпеть не могла газовое освещение), детям разрешали поиграть у огня, только тихо и не мешая взрослым. А у Кастора и Электры не было игрушек, они даже не знали, что такое играть.</p>
<p>— Садись, — дедушка оперся на край рамы. — Похоже, нам есть что друг другу рассказать.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс забралась с ногами в глубокое кресло, вздохнула и начала говорить, стараясь, чтобы рассказ не напоминал министерский отчет. Портреты слушали, обменивались короткими взглядами, тетя несколько раз сердито поджимала губы.</p>
<p>— Ничего путного из него так и не вышло, — едко прокомментировала она требование Милорда верить. — Как был высокомерным мальчишкой, охочим до власти, так и остался.</p>
<p>— А раньше ты возлагала на него большие надежды, — не удержался от шпильки Сириус.</p>
<p>— Всем свойственно заблуждаться, — невозмутимо парировала тетя. — Не отвлекайся, Белла, продолжай.</p>
<p>— Расскажите о Милорде, — попросила Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— О Томе? — брови тети поднялись. — Для полукровки он держался весьма неплохо...</p>
<p>Беллатрикс внимательно слушала, глубоко загнав эмоции и чувства. Возмущаться, удивляться, злиться она будет потом. Сейчас нужно не пропустить ни слова. К тому же, Сириус устроился на полу у кресла и снова взял ее за руку. Это успокаивало. Беллатрикс настолько увлеклась, что не сразу услышала, как открылась дверь. Молли Прюэтт (Как же она располнела! А раньше была такой худышкой) заглянула в комнату.</p>
<p>— Спускайтесь, — она поймала взгляд Беллатрикс и неуверенно улыбнулась. — Спасибо за Фабиана и Гидеона.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс снова не нашлась с ответом. Сказать «Не за что» — издевка, «Пожалуйста» — еще хуже. Она просто молча встала, высвободила ладонь из пальцев Сириуса, расправила мантию и вышла в коридор. Все равно получилось неловко. Ничего, она еще научится и благодарить, и принимать благодарность. Когда все закончится.</p>
<p>На кухне все так же трещал огонь в камине, звенела посуда, играли блики на крутых боках больших фарфоровых чашек. Альбус Дамблдор все так же сидел во главе стола. Но ни Аластора Грюма, ни МакГонагалл в кухне уже не было.</p>
<p>— Бурный вечер выдался, — Дамблдор приветливо улыбнулся и взмахом палочки пододвинул Беллатрикс стул.</p>
<p>— Не с чем сравнивать, — мрачно пошутила Беллатрикс. — Вы спрашивали, чем можете помочь.</p>
<p>— И чем же? — новый взмах, и стул для Сириуса скрипнул по полу.</p>
<p>— Защитите моих детей, — Беллатрикс поставила локти на стол и устроила подбородок в ладонях. — А я отдам вам Чашу Хельги Хаффлпафф.</p>
<p>Этот разговор затянулся надолго. За окнами уже начинало светлеть, когда Беллатрикс вышла на крыльцо. В голове от мыслей было так тесно, что ломило в висках. Она запрокинула голову, глотая холодный воздух. За эту ночь она узнала столько, что никакой веры не хватило бы все оправдать. Крестражи, убийство школьницы, Хагрид, который так и не смог оправиться после Азкабана и прожил всего полгода, убийство родного отца и деда, погоня за бессмертием. А для своих соратников (или слуг, что точнее) Том Риддл бессмертия пожалел.</p>
<p>— Держи, — Сириус протянул ей палочку. — Если буду нужен, позови Кричера.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — Беллатрикс выхватила ее с жадностью, как голодный — кусок хлеба.</p>
<p>— Береги себя, Беллс, — Сириус неловко похлопал ее по плечу и отвел глаза.</p>
<p>— И ты тоже, — ей хотелось, чтобы он снова ее обнял, но она стояла как истукан и улыбалась.</p>
<p>Еще один хлопок по плечу, тонкие пальцы Кричера в ладони, хлопок аппарации и знакомая прозрачная темнота кабинета. А потом спальня и сон. И тепло от невидимой руки на плече. Засыпая, Беллатрикс невольно представляла, что это Сириус.</p>
<p>А проснувшись, она вспомнила, что такое сомнения. Мысли кружились в бесконечном хороводе. Факты и доказательства Альбуса Дамблдора были безупречны. Но они противоречили столь же безупречным построениям Милорда. Невозможно решить, чью сторону принять. Определенно, Чаша буквально пропитана Темной магией, но у Беллатрикс нет знаний, чтобы проверить, не крестраж ли она. Милорд требовал от нее веры, вера не имеет никакого отношения к логике и рассудку. Но разве Дамблдор не хотел от нее того же? По крайней мере, он давал этой вере основания. И Беллатрикс уже слишком далеко зашла.</p>
<p>Занятая своими мыслями, она не обратила внимания, что подали к завтраку. Снова вспомнилась едва слышная нотка предвкушения в голосе Милорда. Неужели сказывалось влияние крестража? В любом случае, доверять судьбу своих детей безумцу, разорвавшему душу... Беллатрикс не сказала бы, что сейчас она полностью в себе, ум ее здрав, а память тверда, но сумасшедшей себя не считала. Может быть, это временно, и все еще впереди. Она усмехнулась своим мыслям.</p>
<p>— Что с тобой? — резкий вопрос Кастора отвлек ее от раздумий.</p>
<p>— Поперхнулась, — Беллатрикс быстро замаскировала опасное проявление эмоций кашлем.</p>
<p>— Ты больна? В таком случае тебе надо показаться целителю, — Кастор не сводил с нее пристального взгляда.</p>
<p>— Я здорова, — отрезала она. — Заканчивайте завтрак без меня.</p>
<p>— Как скажешь, — Кастор вернулся к еде. — Министерские дела?</p>
<p>— Совершенно верно, — Беллатрикс отложила приборы и вышла в коридор, надеясь, что сын ничего не заметил. Какая нелепость — пойти на безумный риск ради своего ребенка и погибнуть по его же доносу. А ведь сегодня ее ждет еще один разговор, и его нужно провести, не вызывая подозрений.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс отогнала мимолетное сожаление о невыпитом зелье. Это просто привычка, зависимость. Силу можно черпать в любви, преданности, верности, чести. «Тебя любить не мог бы я столь сильно, когда б превыше не любил бы честь». Придется положиться на то, что Арабелла Фигг — человек чести, и слова о самопожертвовании не были просто эффектной позой.</p>
<p>С их последней встречи она словно стала еще меньше и тоньше. Беллатрикс бегло просмотрела бумаги — нет, вторая и третья степень дознания к Арабелле Фигг не применялась. Она отодвинула стул, села, сложив руки на холодной металлической столешнице.</p>
<p>— По-прежнему упорствуете, — поймать взгляд миссис Фигг не составило труда.</p>
<p>— Но ко мне никто не приходит, ни о чем не спрашивает, — та грустно покачала головой. — Я так полагаю, что все уже решено.</p>
<p>— Да, все решено, — медленно произнесла Беллатрикс. — Если вы не желаете ничего добавить.</p>
<p>— Зачем? — миссис Фигг мягко улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Вы можете облегчить свою участь, — Беллатрикс осторожно коснулась ее мыслей.</p>
<p>Арабелла Фигг вздрогнула, сжалась на стуле, в ее взгляде снова появилась уже знакомая Беллатрикс отрешенность. Нужно торопиться, нужно осторожно подбирать слова и картины. Первым делом — спящие Кастор и Электра, потом — колдография с Сириусом, Рабастаном и Рудольфусом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><i> «Просто не отводите глаз. Не бойтесь</i>, — Беллатрикс мягко пригасила панику и легкую вспышку гнева, мелькнувшую на краю сознания миссис Фигг. — <i>Я все знаю. Он жив, с ним все хорошо. Насколько это возможно. Он среди друзей. Вы понимаете меня?»</i></p>
<p>Сморщенные веки медленно опустились и тут же поднялись. Беллатрикс чуть не потеряла связь с ее разумом. Но как еще выразить согласие, не привлекая внимания, если ты сквиб.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Жесткого допроса вы не выдержите, мы об этом говорили. Пыток — тем более. Не в вашем возрасте. И никакая решительность вас от легилименции не спасет — ваши мозги просто выпотрошат. Хотите что-то спросить — просто подумайте об этом. Вы меня поняли?»</i>
</p>
<p>Плечи Арабеллы Фигг поникли, уголки губ опустились. Она тихо вздохнула, словно мягко задувала свечу.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Меня убьете вы?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Нет, вас казнят. Отдадут дементору. Как упорствующую и не желающую сотрудничать»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Чтобы я невольно не выдала вашего кузена? Понимаю. Когда за мной придут?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Не знаю. Простите. Я понимаю, что ожидание — тоже пытка...»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Это не ваша вина. Мы больше не увидимся? Вы не могли бы оказать мне услугу?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Все, что хотите».</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Передайте Сириусу, им всем передайте, если возможно, что я ни о чем не жалею. И не страдала. Мне же не будет больно?»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Не будет. Вы даже не увидите дементора».</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Как хорошо, что я сквиб, не правда ли?»</i>
</p>
<p>Беллатрикс закусила губу. Нет, это невозможно! Невозможно так спокойно соглашаться умереть. Окажись она на месте Арабеллы Фигг, она бы уже попыталась выцарапать дознавателю глаза. Она бы боролась. Она бы нашла выход. Ни одно живое создание не хочет умирать. Кроме человека. Только он готов погибнуть ради нескольких слов, сказанных кем-то, кого он может вовсе не знать.</p>
<p>
  <i>«Знаете, у меня нет своих детей, никогда не было. Я рано овдовела и снова замуж не вышла...»</i>
</p>
<p>Беллатрикс скользила сквозь чужие воспоминания и все крепче, до хруста, сжимала кулаки. Все, кто хоть раз побывал в «Трех метлах», становились для Арабеллы Фигг сыновьями и дочками, многие доверяли ей то, о чем не рассказали бы лучшему другу. Рудольфус (Беллатрикс не могла в это поверить!) советовался с миссис Фигг, как лучше сделать Беллатрикс предложение. Сириус рыдал в каморке за стойкой о смерти дяди Альфарда. Андромеда именно у миссис Фигг искала решимости для побега с Тонксом.</p>
<p>
  <i> «Вас я тоже помню...»</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>«Не стоит. Беседа слишком затянулась» </i>
</p>
<p>Беллатрикс разорвала контакт. Надо было что-то сказать, сыграть роль до конца, но Беллатрикс просто не находила в себе сил на протокольные фразы. Она захлопнула папку и вышла из камеры, изо всех сил стараясь держать лицо. Потому что в ней вскипала злость, и вот это чувство она помнила очень хорошо. Каблуки впечатывались в каменный пол, шаги становились все быстрее и быстрее. Беллатрикс почти срывалась на бег. Злость перелилась через край и стала пылающей яростью. Беллатрикс оттолкнула одного служащего, потом другого, четкий рисунок толпы нарушился, в муравьиный рай пришел беспорядок. Но Беллатрикс было мало. С каким бы упоением она сейчас сожгла Финдфайром громовещатель под потолком! Интересно, что все они, эти равнодушные винтики системы, будут делать, когда на них обрушится тишина? А глубокий чистый голос вбивался в уши, рассказывая о мире и процветании, которое ждет магглов Британии, о долге, который предписывает нести им спокойствие и исцеление от таких опасных чувств. Беллатрикс свернула на черную лестницу, остановилась, тяжело дыша. Глаза застилала алая пелена, во рту пересохло. Почти не помня себя, Беллатрикс изо всех сил ударила кулаком в стену. От костяшек пальцев до запястья руку прошило болью. На глаза навернулись слезы, но ярость притихла, отступила немного.</p>
<p>— Мадам Лестрейндж, вы должны немедленно пойти со мной, — равнодушный металлический голос аврора окончательно привел Беллатрикс в чувство.</p>
<p>Когда она обернулась на звук, ее лицо было совершенно спокойно. Так же спокойно она шла рядом с ним по коридорам, так же спокойно остановилась перед портретом Милорда. Аврор застыл у нее за спиной. Беллатрикс осторожно перевела дыхание. Неужели Милорд догадался, что за игру она ведет. И словно в подтверждение ее мыслям, губы портрета шевельнулись.</p>
<p>— Беллатрикс, — он выдержал паузу, — до меня дошли самые неприятные слухи.</p>
<p>— Слухи, Милорд? — Беллатрикс отметила слово из другой жизни, в которой еще не боялись говорить о чувствах и ощущениях, но не подала виду.</p>
<p>— Да, — Милорд снова замолчал ненадолго и неспешно продолжил: — До меня дошли слухи, что один из вас, один из триариев, тайно перестал принимать лекарство, что один из представителей самого элитного подразделения Департамента Магического Правопорядка начал чувствовать, — белые пальцы Милорда разгладили на рукаве нарисованной мантии несуществующую складку.</p>
<p>— Чувствовать, Милорд? — снова переспросила Беллатрикс, а все ее внутренности разом смерзлись в колючий огромный комок.</p>
<p>— Ты играешь со мной в игры, Беллатрикс? — голос Милорда был холоден и ровен, но пальцы сжались на краю рамы, словно птичьи когти.</p>
<p>Аврор за спиной потянулся за палочкой. Беллатрикс машинально оценила, сколько времени ей понадобится, чтобы его убить. Нет, только выдержка и хладнокровие.</p>
<p>— Нет, Милорд, — она покорно склонила голову. Пусть видит, что она послушна и преданна, как и раньше.</p>
<p>— Этот человек, кажется, пытался связаться с Орденом Феникса, — медленно произнес Милорд. Пальцы расслабились и уже не впивались в край рамы как в чье-то горло. — Не будешь ли ты так любезна, — снова выражение из той, другой жизни, до прозиума, — рассказать мне, как ты использовала свое время?</p>
<p>— Я пыталась установить связь с Орденом, Милорд, — Беллатрикс тщательно подбирала слова под его пристальным и тяжелым взглядом.</p>
<p>Снова повисла пауза. Милорд явно ждал продолжения, но Беллатрикс молчала. Добавить еще что-то — выдать себя. Поэтому она снова склонила голову и считала вдохи и выдохи.</p>
<p>— Ты пыталась? — он не выдержал первым. — Как ты собираешься обнаружить этого предателя, если только пытаешься, Беллатрикс?</p>
<p>— Вы абсолютно правы, — в этот раз она не добавила обычное «Милорд» — маленький бунт, дань невероятному нервному напряжению.</p>
<p>— Конечно, прав, — Милорд больше не смотрел на нее, теперь голос его окреп, в нем прибавилось глубины, словно он выступал перед всеми магами Британии. — Триарии — последняя линия защиты. Если бунтовщики проникнут в нее, мы обречены. Британия обречена.</p>
<p>— Я удвою усилия, Милорд, — Беллатрикс от всей души надеялась, что это звучит искренне, — чтобы найти Орден, найти предателя и представить их на справедливый суд Визенгамота.</p>
<p>— Сделай это, — и снова в его голосе звучали едва заметная жажда и нетерпение.</p>
<p>Коротким кивком он отпустил и ее, и аврора. Когда за спиной захлопнулась дверь, Беллатрикс наконец смогла перевести дыхание. В этот раз все обошлось.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Перед визитом на Гриммо Беллатрикс не находила себе места, и ноги сами понесли ее в детскую. Ей надо было набраться — нет, не решимости, этого у нее было хоть отбавляй — а сил. Последние события почти выбили у нее почву из-под ног, и по старой привычке она искала опоры в семье. Ей надо было увидеть детей, снова ощутить, что все не зря. Беллатрикс остановилась на пороге. Какая же безрадостная у них жизнь! В комнате — ни игрушек, ни разбросанных после забав вещей, только две кровати и столик с двумя склянками прозиума. Беллатрикс бездумно подошла к нему, взяла одну в руки. А что, если подменить зелье? Выплеснуть это в камин, а в склянку налить что-то безобидное? Мысль заворожила ее, она перекатывала в пальцах гладкое стекло и наблюдала за тем, как переливается в слабом свете прозрачная жидкость.</p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь?</p>
<p>Беллатрикс вздрогнула и чуть не уронила склянку. Неужели у Кастора нет к ней других вопросов? Например, как прошел день? Не устала ли она? Как дела в Министерстве. Саркастичный внутренний голос подбросил — скольких сегодня убила? Прекрасная тема для беседы за ужином.</p>
<p>— Зашла посмотреть, все ли у вас в порядке, — Беллатрикс поставила склянку на стол. — Мы не виделись сегодня.</p>
<p>— Да, — Кастор приподнялся на локте, волосы растрепались со сна, и Беллатрикс захотелось пригладить торчащие вихры. Но его ледяной взгляд заморозил этот робкий порыв. — Зачем ты брала прозиум?</p>
<p>— Хотела посмотреть, полна ли склянка, — Беллатрикс снова врала, посторонним лгать было намного легче, чем собственному ребенку. Но она и тут выдержала, не выдала себя.</p>
<p>— Ты убедилась? — Кастор опустился обратно на подушку.</p>
<p>— Да, — Беллатрикс подавила в себе сожаление. Неужели она так и не сможет нормально поговорить с сыном? Неужели все, что он запомнит о матери — это пустые равнодушные слова? Если бы она знала, какой будет цена, согласилась бы? И Беллатрикс ответила себе — конечно. Вот значит, какое оно, самопожертвование. Теперь она лучше понимала Арабеллу Фигг. — Засыпай, — Беллатрикс дождалась, пока он закроет глаза, и вышла из детской.</p>
<p>Что ж, решительности и сил у нее хватит еще на один безумный день. Пора отправляться на встречу. Появившийся по первому зову Кричер был единственной радостью за сегодня. Вот он действительно скучал по ней, хотел увидеть, и с каким искренним восторженным трепетом он взял ее за руку, чтобы аппарировать. А уже на Гриммо ей не пришлось ждать — Сириус появился на крыльце почти сразу.</p>
<p>— Ну, наконец-то, — он буквально втащил ее в дом. — Все уже собрались, тебя ждут.</p>
<p>— Какая торжественность, — хмыкнула Беллатрикс. — Может, обойдемся без публичности? Или ты мной хвастаешься?</p>
<p>— Именно так, — подмигнул Сириус. — О тебе все только и говорят. Но если без шуток, на кухне уже Грюм и Альбус, разговор будет непростым. Готова?</p>
<p>— Да, — просто ответила она. — Давай не затягивать тогда. Не хочу навлекать на себя лишние подозрения.</p>
<p>Сириус понял все без долгих объяснений, сочувственно хлопнул по плечу, встряхнулся и словно в один миг стал старше. Беллатрикс немного помедлила, но все же решительно вытащила палочку из чехла на поясе и протянула ее Сириусу. Если бы он ее не взял, она бы перестала его уважать. Но он не стал впадать в пафос и говорить о доверии, семейных узах, воссоединении родственников, а просто спрятал ее в карман все той же потертой куртки, в какой был и в прошлый раз. Только смерил Беллатрикс внимательным и одобрительным взглядом. И, показалось ей или нет, но в этом взгляде мелькнула искорка восхищения. По крайней мере, Беллатрикс хотелось в это верить.</p>
<p>— Идем, — Сириус снова крепко взял ее за руку.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс хотела отнять ладонь — в конце концов, ей же не пять лет — но передумала. Его прикосновения и успокаивали, и волновали. Но это волнение Беллатрикс нравилось. Когда она невольно запнулась у дверей кухни, Сириус чуть крепче сжал ее пальцы, и Беллатрикс ответила коротким благодарным пожатием. Она вскинула голову и перешагнула порог.</p>
<p>— Будьте любезны, — Дамблдор взмахом руки пододвинул ей стул. Хорошо рассчитал — с линии поражения быстро не уйти, а она сама — под прицелом сразу двоих сильных магов. И безоружна. Но приходится играть тем, что сдали.</p>
<p>Грюм демонстративно поигрывал палочкой.</p>
<p>— Аластор, — Дамблдор смерил его укоризненным взглядом поверх очков.</p>
<p>— Постоянная бдительность — залог долголетия, — огрызнулся тот, и Беллатрикс тихо прыснула в кулак. — Не вижу ничего смешного, — Грюм сгорбился еще больше.</p>
<p>— Это любимая стратегия Люциуса Малфоя, — Беллатрикс села и придвинула стул ближе к камину. Хоть какая-то видимость контроля.</p>
<p>Сириус подтащил свой стул поближе к ней, уселся рядом и снова взял ее за руку. Грюм презрительно фыркнул и пробурчал что-то про неуместные нежности, Альбус молча улыбнулся в бороду, а Беллатрикс искренне надеялась, что щеки у нее горят от тепла камина. Как первокурсница, честное слово! Но ладонь она снова не убрала.</p>
<p>— Если вы отдадите нам Чашу, — Дамблдор посерьезнел — обмен любезностями закончен, пора переходить к делу, — мы сможем уничтожить все крестражи разом.</p>
<p>— А потом сдохнуть, когда твой бывший ученик окончательно слетит с катушек, — перебил Грюм.</p>
<p>— Я бы хотела сначала услышать весь план, — спокойно вмешалась Беллатрикс. — Милорд... прошу прощения, мистер Риддл, — ей было непривычно называть его так, но она почти не запнулась, — на данный момент настроен решительно и пленных брать не собирается. Вы можете нарваться на новые рейды, еще жестче прежних.</p>
<p>— Да куда уж! — саркастически хохотнул Грюм. — Альбус намерен воспользоваться тем, что Риддл будет не в себе, и совершить налет на лабораторию прозиума, там подменить зелье и ждать, пока все волшебники не придут в себя. Словом, вера в человека, гуманизм и тому подобная чушь.</p>
<p>— А что вы намерены делать с... — Беллатрикс снова запнулась, — ...с мистером Риддлом?</p>
<p>— Азкабан, — коротко ответил Дамблдор. — Он же сейчас пустует.</p>
<p>— Именно что сейчас, — подал голос Сириус. — После того, как все перестанут пить прозиум, заполнить его найдется кем.</p>
<p>— Да тот же Малфой, — поддержал его Грюм. — Он и до всего этого был изрядной сволочью, я бы на его гуманизм не полагался.</p>
<p>— Не думаю, что такого сильного волшебника, как мистер Риддл, — в третий раз у Беллатрикс получилось без запинки, — получится просто запереть. Будут жертвы.</p>
<p>— И что же предлагаете вы? — Дамблдор обернулся к ней.</p>
<p>Все разом замолчали, слышно было, как потрескивают в камине дрова. Беллатрикс думала. Пришедшая в голову мысль пугала, но логика подсказывала — другого варианта нет. Точнее, он есть, она сама выслушала план, но жертв будет неизмеримо больше. А всякое убийство без логического обоснования — насилие. Пожертвовать многими для спасения одной жизни — неразумно, расточительно, преступно, в конце концов.</p>
<p>— Убить Тома Риддла, — наконец медленно произнесла Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Грюм крякнул, хлопнул ладонью по столу и выругался. Сириус одобрительно кивнул. Дамблдор не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда, и глаза у него были печальные.</p>
<p>— Тогда управление возьмет на себя Визенгамот, — покачал он головой.</p>
<p>— Это позволит выиграть время, — не согласилась Беллатрикс. — Мистер Риддл не показывается на публике, о его смерти узнают не сразу. Вы успеете подменить зелье. Главная сложность — добраться до него. И кому-то придется нейтрализовать триариев.</p>
<p>— Легче сказать, чем сделать, — нахмурился Сириус. — Я видел тебя в деле.</p>
<p>— Лучше не попадаться им на глаза, — Беллатрикс понимала, что сейчас фактически дает им в руки надежный способ ее убить, но после того, что тут было сказано, это такая мелочь. — Эту систему создал покойный Долохов. Путем анализа многих поединков он пришел к выводу, что выбор и очередность заклинаний в любом бою является статистически предсказуемым элементом. Поэтому каждое заклинание триария гарантирует максимальную зону поражения и позволяет наносить максимальный урон максимальному количеству противников, блокируя в то же время традиционные вражеские чары.</p>
<p>— И как против такого сражаться? — нахмурился Грюм. — В вас же эту систему вбивают на уровне рефлекса.</p>
<p>— Совершенно верно, — кивнула Беллатрикс. — Поэтому прямой контакт — заведомое самоубийство. Но способ есть, — она вспомнила вспыхнувший рунами дверной проем, угасающие глаза Рудольфуса. Прощальный подарок в его духе. — Используйте руны. Оставляйте их на внешне безобидных предметах, маскируйте под что угодно.</p>
<p>— А невыразимцы? — Сириус задумчиво поворошил дрова в камине.</p>
<p>— Последнее время их на рейды не берут, — возразила Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— А если бы и брали, они не сумеют обезвредить то, чего не увидят, — хищно улыбнулся Грюм. — Хорошая мысль, Лестрейндж.</p>
<p>— Блэк, — рассеянно поправил его Сириус. — Да, Беллс, ты права, так может получиться.</p>
<p>— Вы уверены, что это единственный путь? — тихо произнес молчавший все это время Дамблдор.</p>
<p>— Да, — Беллатрикс, Сириус и Грюм сказали это почти одновременно.</p>
<p>— Я устал спорить, — Дамблдор вскинул ладони, признавая свое поражение. — Остается главная задача — само убийство. Беллатрикс, я бы хотел обсудить это с вами наедине.</p>
<p>— Сдурел? — поперхнулся Грюм.</p>
<p>— Аластор, прошу тебя, оставь нас, — голос Дамблдора был все так же мягок, но сквозь эту мягкость отчетливо блеснула сталь. — Сириус, и ты тоже.</p>
<p>Судя по их лицам, они не понимали, зачем им нужно уйти. Грюм был зол и раздосадован, Сириус беспокоился. Но они все же вышли, Грюм демонстративно захлопнул за собой дверь. Беллатрикс нервно сглотнула. Она знала, о чем сейчас пойдет разговор. И собрала остатки сил, чтобы выдержать его до конца.</p>
<p>Когда она вышла в коридор, ноги у нее подкашивались. Слишком долго сидела неподвижно, вот и затекли. Чтобы не упасть, она вцепилась в дверной косяк. Сириус подскочил к ней, обнял за плечи, а в глазах у него плескался страх. Беллатрикс сперва невольно подумала, что он подслушивал и все уже знает, и не сразу поняла: это страх за нее.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — в его голосе было столько заботы, сколько Беллатрикс не слышала ни от кого за последние несколько лет.</p>
<p>— Мне нужно домой, — бесцветным голосом произнесла она. — Пусть Кричер меня проводит.</p>
<p>Сириус собрался возразить, но она прервала его коротким взмахом.</p>
<p>— Кричер, — в это слово она вложила весь остаток своих сил. — И верни мою палочку.</p>
<p>Сириус несколько секунд вглядывался ей в лицо, потом наконец отпустил, вложил ей в руку волшебную палочку, и Беллатрикс сжала рукоять, как спасительный портключ.</p>
<p>— Арабелла Фигг просила передать, что она ни о чем не жалеет, — вспомнила она о данном слове. — Страдать она не будет, все пройдет быстро.</p>
<p>Сириус качнулся, словно его ударили, глаза потемнели. Интересно, он так же горевал, когда умерла тетя? Из тени тихо шагнул Грюм.</p>
<p>— Не ходи прощаться, — словно нехотя сказал он. — Так будет только сложнее.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не ответила. Ей придется. Она должна. Это — последняя дань уважения и еще одно звено плана. Она покачала головой, обернулась к Сириусу, крепко его обняла и взяла Кричера за руку.</p>
<p>Хлопок аппарации, белые стены, холодная постель, сон без сновидений. Беллатрикс просто провалилась в темноту, чтобы вынырнуть из нее утром, не ощущая вкуса проглотить завтрак и отправиться в Министерство. Она не обращала внимания ни на громовещатели, ни на людской поток. Разум работал четко и ясно, несмотря на скорбь. Беллатрикс снова узнала, что такое горе, безнадежность, тоска. И что такое долг.</p>
<p>Она тихо открыла дверь камеры, снова села напротив. Арабелла Фигг подняла на нее удивленный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Зачем вы пришли? — она часто моргала, словно свет слепил ей глаза.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс молчала. И миссис Фигг все поняла. В голубых выцветших глазах промелькнуло что-то, мимолетное и неуловимое. А потом она подалась вперед и осторожно коснулась руки Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Что ты задумала, дочка? — тихо прошептала она.</p>
<p>— Сама не знаю, — призналась Беллатрикс и бережно накрыла маленькую сморщенную ладонь своей.</p>
<p>И снова тишина. Они уже все сказали и теперь молча прощались. Беллатрикс надеялась, что это придаст миссис Фигг сил, и свои последние минуты она встретит светло и безмятежно, так же, как и жила. Пора было уходить, но Беллатрикс медлила.</p>
<p>— Пора, милая, — Арабелла выпустила ее руку.</p>
<p>— Прощайте, — Беллатрикс встала, голос дрогнул, сорвался. — Я буду вас помнить.</p>
<p>— Большего мне и не надо, — Арабелла Фигг снова улыбалась своей тихой и ласковой улыбкой. — Прощай, девочка.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс вышла в коридор. Ноги подгибались, руки дрожали, в глазах все плыло от слез. Только что она своими руками отправила на казнь хорошего человека, человека, который искренне ее любил. Пошатываясь, она добрела до стены и прислонилась лбом к холодному камню. Ее трясло, она так прикусила губу, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос, что слезы смешались с кровью. Но оплакать потерю было не суждено. У нее отобрали даже это.</p>
<p>— Беллатрикс Лестрейндж, — знакомый до тошноты голос Люциуса Малфоя заставил ее обернуться, — ты арестована.</p>
<p>Ее лишили палочки, связали руки, потащили по коридору. Беллатрикс не сопротивлялась. Она знала, куда ее ведут. И когда Люциус швырнул ее на каменные плиты, она неловко вытерла о плечо кровь, сочащуюся из прокушенной губы, и подняла взгляд на портрет Тома Марволо Риддла.</p>
<p>— Милорд, — Люциус вытянулся, расправил плечи. Если бы он мог что-то чувствовать, Беллатрикс сказала бы, что он просто исходит самодовольством и гордостью. — Эта женщина обвиняется в связях с преступниками. Она тайно сносилась, прямо в Министерстве, с осужденной за эмоциональное преступление.</p>
<p>— Проведите обыск у нее в доме, — бросил Риддл. — И найдите прозиум.</p>
<p>Люциус выглянул за дверь и тихо отдал распоряжение аврорам. Беллатрикс поднялась на колени, выпрямиться мешали связанные руки, но взгляд от лица того, кого еще недавно она называла Милордом, она не отводила.</p>
<p>— По-моему, это лишнее, Милорд, — Люциус снова встал у нее за спиной и направил ей в затылок палочку. — Если вы проверите ее амулет, вы увидите, что это она находилась в ту ночь на месте убийства группы авроров.</p>
<p>А он умен. Наверняка догадался сам, а не следил. Вовремя она решила от него избавиться.</p>
<p>— Беллатрикс, тебе есть что сказать? — Риддл перевел взгляд на нее.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — Беллатрикс сплюнула кровью на блестящий пол. — Трудно поверить, что триарий мог отступиться от всего, чему его учили, связаться с Орденом Феникса и даже стать своим среди них, — жаль, что она сейчас не может видеть лица Люциуса. — Но это так, — она медленно поднялась, не обращая внимания на боль в стянутых за спиной руках. — Я обещала, что найду этого человека, — она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не оглянуться на Малфоя. — И я нашла. Проверьте его амулет, Милорд.</p>
<p>И вот тут она оглянулась. Если бы лицо Люциуса могло что-то выражать, это бы доставило Беллатрикс больше удовольствия, но и промелькнувшей в его глазах растерянности было достаточно для торжества.</p>
<p>— Скарс, — бросил Риддл.</p>
<p>Аврор быстро шагнул в комнату, так же быстро обыскал Малфоя, достал у него из кармана небольшой золотой диск, несколько раз взмахнул над ним палочкой.</p>
<p>— Это его амулет был на месте убийства авроров, Милорд, — сухо доложил он.</p>
<p>Люциус непроизвольно потянулся к палочке, но замер под пристальным взглядом аврора.</p>
<p>— Это невозможно. Это ошибка, — он растерянно смотрел на портрет. — Она их поменяла.</p>
<p>— Давайте изучим другие улики, — Риддл нетерпеливо дернул рукой. — Скарс.</p>
<p>Аврор коротко кивнул и вышел в коридор. Беллатрикс оглянулась на незапертую дверь. Сегодня небывалый день — министерский порядок нарушен. Ну, насчет улик можно не беспокоиться, она ничего не оставила. Разве что контроль за ее перемещениями... Похоже, Люциус тоже о нем вспомнил.</p>
<p>— А как же отчет об аппарации? — он даже немного подался вперед. Значит, какие-то следы чувств в нем все же остались.</p>
<p>— Я занималась расследованием, — Беллатрикс снова сплюнула на пол, хоть нужды в этом не было — губа почти не кровила, но сам жест доставлял удовольствие. — Есть мой отчет. Ты можешь прочесть его, Люциус. В нем изложено, как я пыталась использовать собаку для поиска бунтовщиков, как животное взбесилось, и мне пришлось его убить.</p>
<p>— Я читал этот документ, — Риддл, оказывается, все еще умел удивлять. — Но давайте дождемся улик. Люциус, полагаю, ты не возражаешь?</p>
<p>Конечно, он не возражал. От надежды никто не отказывается, даже бесчувственный и холодный Люциус Малфой. Аврор вернулся очень быстро. В руках у него была только небольшая коробка. Он аккуратно достал из нее старый потрепанный дневник с обугленными краями. Лицо Риддла потемнело, глаза полыхнули. Давно Беллатрикс не видела его таким.</p>
<p>— Арестуйте его, — прошипел он. — И уведите для немедленного суда и казни.</p>
<p>— Постойте, — вот теперь на лице Малфоя проступило что-то похожее на чувства, беспредельный ужас. — Я могу объяснить. Его похитили, я не при чем. Я невиновен. Это ошибка.</p>
<p>— Да, Люциус, ошибка, — Риддл снова взял себя в руки, — но я не прощаю ошибок.</p>
<p>За ним захлопнулась дверь, и Беллатрикс осталась с портретом наедине. Руки ей развязать забыли, но сейчас это ее мало заботило. Что за дневник? Откуда он взялся и почему так важен для Риддла? Чутье подсказывало, что без Сириуса тут не обошлось, но Беллатрикс решила подумать об этом после. Потому что еще ничего не кончилось. Вывести из игры Люциуса мало, надо самой остаться в живых.</p>
<p>— Учитывая, что на тебя все же пали подозрения, — Риддл теперь смотрел на нее намного благосклоннее, — буква закона требует, чтобы был проведен обыск в твоем доме. Как ты считаешь, это необходимо?</p>
<p>— Так положено, Милорд, — поклон вышел немного неловким. — Это буква закона.</p>
<p>— Тебя не беспокоит, что твоего соратника постигла такая участь? — Риддл пристально вглядывался ей в лицо.</p>
<p>— Меня беспокоит, что я ваш инструмент в борьбе против Ордена Феникса, — Беллатрикс едва не скрестила пальцы за спиной — на удачу, — вы доверили мне важное и тайное задание, но продолжаете беседовать со мной через портрет.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь, что я уже давно ни с кем не встречаюсь лично, — брови Риддла приподнялись в легком, почти незаметном удивлении.</p>
<p>— Даже с той, которая обезвредила Орден Феникса? — парировала Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>Риддл немного помедлил и наклонил голову в знак согласия. Беллатрикс поклонилась в ответ, гася неуместную радость.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На крыльце своего дома Беллатрикс появилась с отстраненным и холодным выражением лица. Аврор встретил ее на ступеньках.</p>
<p>— Пустая формальность, мадам, — он вытянулся в струнку. — Досмотровая группа сейчас прибудет.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — кивнула Беллатрикс. — Мне нечего скрывать.</p>
<p>Она стремительно пронеслась по лестнице в кабинет. Прозиум, его надо уничтожить! Или все же лучше начать с тайника в спальне у Рабастана? Чаша и письма все еще там. Авроры перевернут здесь все. Досмотровая группа уже суетилась. На лестнице она едва не сбила с ног невзрачного невыразимца.</p>
<p>— Мадам, мы будем аккуратны, — бесцветно пискнул он, доставая перо и пергамент.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — Беллатрикс простучала каблуками по коридору и захлопнула дверь кабинета.</p>
<p>Немного времени она выиграла. Сначала прозиум. Тайник у Рабастана защищен чарами, так просто его не обнаружить, если не знать, что искать. В конце концов, она же столько времени прожила рядом с крестражем и ничего не заметила. Беллатрикс рванулась к камину, открыла тайник. И с трудом подавила крик отчаяния. Пусто. Значит, уже нашли. Сейчас откроется дверь, войдет аврор, Беллатрикс второй раз за день услышит: «Вы арестованы». Все зря.</p>
<p>Скрипнули половицы, и Беллатрикс резко обернулась, невольно потянувшись к палочке. Без боя она не сдастся. Лучше умереть, чем получить поцелуй дементора.</p>
<p>На пороге стоял Кастор.</p>
<p>— Ищешь что-нибудь? — что-то в его тоне изменилось, Беллатрикс пока еще не могла понять, что именно. — На твоем месте я был бы осторожнее, — он достал из кармана несколько склянок, — в будущем. — Кастор медленно спрятал прозиум обратно. — Насчет тайника дяди Рабастана тоже можешь не волноваться. Элла все надежно спрятала.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не верила ни своим глазам, ни ушам. Кастор! Ее правильный, бесконечно преданный идеалам Министерства сын. Не верила и одновременно гордилась им. Он ее обыграл, сам обнаружил тайник, сам принял меры, не потерял присутствия духа, отдал нужные распоряжения домовухе, спрятал прозиум прямо под носом у досмотровой группы. Настоящий Блэк.</p>
<p>— Давно? — только и могла сказать она.</p>
<p>— Со смерти... — Кастор запнулся, — папы.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс удовлетворенно кивнула. Молодец!</p>
<p>— Электра? — спросила она.</p>
<p>— И она тоже, — Кастор впервые улыбнулся. Как же ему шла эта улыбка, спокойная, уверенная, гордая. Беллатрикс сдержанно улыбнулась в ответ.</p>
<p>— Как ты узнал? — она закрыла тайник и подошла к сыну. Никаких объятий и похлопываний по плечу. Им это не нужно. Они и так семья.</p>
<p>— Ты забыла, — губы Кастора дрогнули, в глазах зажглись озорные искорки, — моя работа — знать, что ты думаешь.</p>
<p>Никогда еще строчки из наставления триарию не звучали так иронично. Беллатрикс подавила смешок. Но на чувства нет времени. Они поговорят потом, обо всем поговорят, будут сидеть у камина и разговаривать. Если у нее все получится. Если она выживет. Беллатрикс выпрямилась, вздернула подбородок.</p>
<p>— Тогда ты знаешь, что я сделаю, — недрогнувшим голосом произнесла она.</p>
<p>Кастор кивнул и снова улыбнулся. В его глазах светилась гордость. Он гордился своей матерью, и Беллатрикс просто не могла его подвести.</p>
<p>Досмотровая группа ничего не нашла и отправилась прочь. Беллатрикс залпом выпила холодный чай, наспех проглотила обед, забрала из тайника Чашу и позвала Кричера. Время поджимало. Нужно согласовать все детали перед тем, как нанести следующий удар. Кастор все понял и не попадался на глаза. Беллатрикс не знала, что он сказал сестре, но была уверена — ее сын сделает все правильно.</p>
<p>Сириус не стал ждать вечера и назначил встречу немедленно, опять в доме дяди Альфарда. Они с Сириусом никогда не виделись при свете дня. Пора развивать отношения. Беллатрикс усмехнулась этой шутке. Ее била легкая дрожь. Ничего, скоро эмоции уйдут. Нужно снова стать прежней, совсем ненадолго. А дальше можно будет смеяться в голос, петь, танцевать, обнимать детей. Много чего можно будет. Нужно просто пережить еще один день.</p>
<p>— Все готово? — в этот раз она обошлась без приветствий и рукопожатий.</p>
<p>— Ждем твоего сигнала, — Сириус поддернул рукава неизменной куртки. — Ты как?</p>
<p>— Порядок, — коротко кивнула Беллатрикс. — Думала, что попалась, но обошлось. Потом расскажу. Вот, держи, — она сунула ему крестраж. — Начинаем. Хотя подожди, — она помолчала немного. — Что за ерунда с дневником?</p>
<p>— Помогло? — Сириус расплылся в довольной озорной улыбке. — Я решил подстраховаться. Дневник — еще один крестраж. Когда-то Люциус проболтался Регулусу о том, что у него дома хранится очень важная штука, сам Милорд доверил. Младший — парень сообразительный, быстро прикинул, что к чему. И когда он к нам переметнулся — долгая история, расскажу потом — все выложил сначала маме, а потом и остальным. Видела бы ты, как мы этот дневник потрошили.</p>
<p>— А как ты его подкинул? — Беллатрикс машинально отсчитывала время. Ничего, минуту она еще может себе позволить.</p>
<p>— Это не я, — улыбка Сириуса стала еще шире. — Питер. Помнишь, ходил за нами с Джеймсом такой пухлый тихоня? Так вот, он тоже анимаг. Пробрался к Малфоям, стащил дневник, а потом подбросил на место преступления.</p>
<p>— Авантюрист, — фыркнула Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— В этом — львиная доля моего обаяния, — подмигнул он ей. — Правда, Беллс?</p>
<p>— Правда, правда, — Беллатрикс не хотелось прощаться. Но надо. Потом наверстают. — Пора. Я начну через час. Успеете?</p>
<p>— Успеем, — Сириус посерьезнел. — Удачи! Береги себя!</p>
<p>— Ты тоже, — она обняла его, неожиданно для себя поднялась на носки (какой же он, оказывается, высокий) и поцеловала в щеку. — На удачу!</p>
<p>— Не сомневайся, — Сириус немного неловко взлохматил ей волосы и аппарировал, едва успев разорвать объятия.</p>
<p>Обратный отсчет начался. Беллатрикс не нужны были часы, чтобы знать, сколько минут прошло. Внутренний метроном исправно качал кровь и отмечал секунду за секундой. Домой она не вернулась, знала: у нее не хватит сил, если снова увидит детей. Стоит еще раз посмотреть в глаза Кастору и Электре, она сгребет их в охапку, унесет подальше от Риддла, Ордена, той крови и грязи, которая охватит Магическую Британию. «Тебя любить не мог бы я столь сильно, когда б превыше не любил я честь». Именно в этих строчках она сейчас черпала силы. И в старом семейном девизе — «Чистота навек». Сейчас она наконец-то поняла его смысл. Дело не в чистоте крови, а в чистоте духа. Что ж, дух ее, как и мысли, кристально чист и так же тверд.</p>
<p>До назначенного времени оставалась четверть часа. Один за другим на крыльце появлялись Альбус Дамблдор — Беллатрикс приветствовала его коротким кивком^; Ремус Люпин — ему тоже достался поклон. Минерва МакГонагалл задержалась немного, переступая порог.</p>
<p>— Настоящая гриффиндорка, — скупо улыбнулась она, и Беллатрикс приняла этот комплимент.</p>
<p>С удивлением она заметила Грюма. Неужели и он тоже решил сунуть голову в петлю? Хороший боевик будет полезнее на свободе. Но ему виднее. Грюм смерил ее мрачным взглядом и одобрительно хмыкнул. За ним, кутаясь в тоненькую мантию, семенила Помфри. Последней в дом зашла Ирма Пинс. Она тоже изменилась, стала убирать волосы в строгий пучок, стала внушительнее и суше. Все в сборе. Пора начинать.</p>
<p>— Все готово? — Беллатрикс облизнула пересохшие губы.</p>
<p>— Да, — кивнул Альбус. На его лице было то же безмятежное и отрешенное выражение, что и у Арабеллы Фигг, и у Рудольфуса перед смертью.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс отчаянно хотелось верить, что для них все обойдется. Но Министерство, когда нужно, работает быстро и безжалостно. Любой из тех, кто пришел в старый дядюшкин дом, может не дожить до вечера. Скорее всего, никто из них не увидит новый день. Беллатрикс одернула рукава, расправила складки мантии и щелкнула пальцами, призывая министерского эльфа. Пора. Чем больше тянешь, тем сложнее прощаться, тем меньше сил. А она должна быть сильной ради Кастора и Электры.</p>
<p>— Мадам, — эльф замер у первой ступеньки крыльца.</p>
<p>— Передай лично Милорду — дело сделано, — Беллатрикс в последний раз обменялась взглядом с Дамблдором и прочла в нем молчаливое одобрение. — Я обнаружила Орден Феникса. Их можно взять. Всех.</p>
<p>— Слушаюсь, мадам, — эльф несколько раз моргнул и исчез почти беззвучно.</p>
<p>Группа захвата не заставила себя ждать. Беллатрикс стояла, выпрямив спину, и с показным безразличием наблюдала, как одного за другим выводят Грюма, Ремуса, Помфри, Пинс, МакГонагалл. Последним шел Альбус. Веревки так сильно стянули ему запястья, что пальцы побелели, а у самой кутикулы начала разливаться синева. Беллатрикс подавила дрожь. Нужно быть безупречной, выше всяких подозрений. Она дождалась, пока последний аврор аппарирует со своей жертвой, и пошла прочь от крыльца. Теперь она заслужила право на личную встречу с тем, ради кого еще недавно готова была и умереть, и не раздумывая убить. </p>
<p>Аудиенцию назначили на вечер. Беллатрикс загнала тревогу, горечь и скорбь глубоко, так глубоко, что и сама едва ли смогла бы их отыскать. С легким сожалением пригасила ярость. Риддл наблюдателен, он легко заметит чужие эмоции. Нужно снова стать винтиком в безупречной машине. Последний поклон павшему величию, ведь совсем скоро эта машина рухнет, и горе тем, кого накроет обломками. Она приказала Элле вычистить и отгладить форменную мантию и заперлась в кабинете. Сначала Беллатрикс собиралась надеть парадную, но потом передумала. На такую встречу стоит являться в рабочем наряде, продемонстрировать, что показная мишура ей не нужна. Оружие наверняка отберут, поэтому необходимо взять с собой то, что не обнаружат и не отберут.</p>
<p>Ровно за четверть часа до назначенного времени Беллатрикс появилась на пороге старого массивного особняка. Дверь распахнул очередной аврор.</p>
<p>— Входите, мадам, — он посторонился. — Не обращайтесь к Милорду, пока он не обратится к вам первым. Если вторгнетесь в зону его личной безопасности, вас немедленно убьют. Вам ясно?</p>
<p>Как поменялись порядки. Когда-то Том Риддл запросто играл со своими соратниками в шахматы и любил вести долгие беседы у камина. А теперь даже его ученица не может заговорить с ним без уймы протокольной ерунды. Беллатрикс подавила презрительную гримасу. Раньше Том Риддл не был трусом.</p>
<p>— Вы должны будете сдать волшебную палочку, после чего пройдете проверку, — аврор закончил инструктаж.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс напряглась. Какую проверку? Об этом ей ничего не говорили. Она шла за аврором по широкому полутемному коридору, а сама лихорадочно перебирала варианты. Веритасерум? Чушь. Легиллименция? Конечно. Как она могла забыть. Тетя же рассказывала, что еще с юности Том Риддл был просто помешан на контроле и власти. А темная высокая дверь приближалась, и у Беллатрикс не было ни единой идеи, что же делать. Какая-то ее часть, слабая и трусливая, отчаялась и смирилась, но Беллатрикс не собиралась сдаваться так просто. Не сейчас, когда до цели в буквальном смысле рукой подать. Она еще поборется.</p>
<p>Аврор распахнул еще одну дверь. Беллатрикс ожидала увидеть большой зал с камином, высокой темной мебелью, шкафами, полными книг. Но ее почти втолкнули в небольшую комнату со столом и двумя стульями, слишком похожую на камеру для допросов. На одном из стульев сидел Руквуд. На столе перед ним не было ничего. За его спиной выстроились неподвижными статуями Джагсон, Треверс, Крауч — весь цвет Департамента. Том умеет быть любезным. Если бы он оказывал ей таки знаки внимания раньше, возможно, она бы и не вышла за Рудольфуса. Но не время шутить. Руквуд равнодушно указал ей на стул. Значит, легиллименция. Беллатрикс спокойно уселась напротив и взглянула ему в глаза.</p>
<p>— Палочку, — слегка скучающим тоном скомандовал Руквуд, и Беллатрикс равнодушно положила ее перед ним на столешницу. Он спокойно передал ее домовому эльфу и отправил его прочь.</p>
<p>— Приступим, — Руквуд впился взглядом ей в глаза. — Ты же не думала, что Милорд согласиться встретиться с кем-то, пусть даже таким преданным слугой, как ты, без предварительной проверки.</p>
<p>Началось. Беллатрикс легко подавила первый приступ раздражения. Ничего, это просто проба пера.</p>
<p>— Я буду задавать вопросы, это облегчит процесс, — Руквуд сложил руки на груди. — Какой, по-твоему, самый легкий способ обезоружить триария?</p>
<p>Мысли Беллатрикс лихорадочно заметались. С этой проверкой было что-то не так. Какой способ? Она едва не расхохоталась. Как же легко ее провели. Она сама отдала палочку. Джагсон выхватил свою первым, Треверс и Крауч — долей секунды после. Беллатрикс быстро оглянулась. Ее держали на прицеле три подготовленных, сильных и умелых мага. Похоже, желанная аудиенция оказалась ловушкой. Что ж, она недооценила Тома.</p>
<p>— Достаточно просто попросить, — Руквуд не отводил он нее напряженного взгляда.</p>
<p>А у Беллатрикс перед глазами снова пылали авроры, и по комнате расползался душный запах горелого мяса. Она упивалась им, запрокидывала голову, хохотала. Нет, в реальности этого не было. Она отогнала внушение-воспоминание и впилась в Руквуда взглядом.</p>
<p>— Задача была проста, — губы Руквуда дрогнули. — Чтобы ты поверила в победу.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не понимала, о какой победе речь. Они же еще ничего не достигли. Стоп, никаких «они». Беллатрикс придумала все сама. Нет, ничего она не придумала. Просто череда случайностей, которые можно объяснить. Но перед глазами невольно вставало улыбающееся лицо Кастора, его сменил Сириус. Надо остановиться, успокоиться, отбросить чувства.</p>
<p>— Долгие годы Милорд пытался внедрить своего агента в Орден Феникса, — Руквуд говорил спокойно, словно зачитывал очередной отчет, но по виску его поползла тонкая струйка пота. — Пока он не выработал идеальный план. Чтобы проникнуть незамеченным в сердцевину, чтобы снискать у них доверие, лазутчик должен думать, как они. И чувствовать, как они.</p>
<p>Ладонь Сириуса в ее ладони, тепло его щеки под ее губами. Прочь! Беллатрикс слушала и леденела от ужаса и ярости. Ее провели! Использовали!</p>
<p>— И он нашел такого человека, — Руквуд быстро провел языком по пересохшим губам, — все еще способного на чувства, но забывшего об этом. И ты, Беллатрикс, предполагаемая спасительница Ордена Феникса, и вместе с ними выдала и саму себя. Теперь все кончено. Британия спокойно, без неожиданностей, проследует к своему великому будущему.</p>
<p>— Не без неожиданностей, — выплюнула Беллатрикс в лицо Руквуду и швырнула в него всю ярость и гнев, которые копились в ней с той самой минуты, когда она переступила порог этой комнаты.</p>
<p>Все, что она представляла себе, все, о чем хотела забыть, все, что снилось ей ночами — упоение чужой болью, страданием и криком, почти чувственный восторг от того, как под пальцами ломается чья-то шея, полетело в Руквуда. Он захрипел, рванул воротник, осел на стол. Глаза его поблекли, из уголка рта на блестящее дерево потекла тонкая струйка слюны. Его мозг не выдержал напряжения. Беллатрикс по рваному дыханию, по судорожным конвульсивным подергиваниям пальцев определила, что сейчас кровь из разорвавшегося сосуда медленно растекается, неумолимо убивая мозг.</p>
<p>Лихорадочное удовольствие вспыхнуло и затопило ее всю, когда Крауч растерянно замер, приоткрыв рот. Что ж, мальчик, потанцуем! Беллатрикс широко улыбнулась и выхватила кинжал.</p>
<p>Для того, чтобы сделать триария непобедимым, проанализировали бесчисленное количество дуэлей. Волшебных. Джагсон, Треверс и Крауч — заложники этой системы боя, заложники своей безупречности и автоматизма. А вот у Беллатрикс сейчас в руке не волшебная палочка, а нож. Она искренне расхохоталась и вонзила его Руквуду в шею. Кровь из перерезанной артерии ударила в лицо. Беллатрикс отшатнулась и изо всех сил толкнула стул с трупом Руквуда в Джагсона. Тот едва успел отскочить, но линия прицела сбилась. Всего на волос, но сбилась. Крауч (сразу видно, что еще сопляк!) отвел глаза лишь на долю секунды. Этого ей хватило. Беллатрикс отшвырнула стол и поднырнула Барти под руку. Хруст сломанного запястья, Барти заорал и его крик прозвучал прекраснейшей в мире музыкой. Нож вспорол мантию, кожу, мышцы, разрезал сухожилья. Крови в этот раз не слишком много, но ничего, она еще свое наверстает. Беллатрикс снова рванула Барти, как безвольную куклу, вывернула его руку под совсем невообразимым углом, и заслонилась им, как щитом. Под ноги упала волшебная палочка и хрустнула под каблуком. Треверс не успел среагировать и остановить заклинание — снова выучка и автоматизм взяли свое. Беллатрикс почувствовала, как Барти вздрогнул и начал оседать. Он захрипел, а Беллатрикс снова рассмеялась. Его тело упало на пол, неловко подвернув сломанную руку, в раскрытой груди еще пульсировало сердце, сморщенной старой тряпкой опало легкое, темная кровь брызнула на мантию, на туфли. Беллатрикс снова рванулась вперед. Теперь на очереди Джагсон, большой, неповоротливый Джагсон. Ложный замах, чтобы сбить заклинание, слегка качнуться, уходя с линии поражения и опять прыгнуть вперед, перехватить руку, полоснуть по запястью раз, другой, довернуть кисть и наслаждаться тем, как ломаются под пальцами кости. Она улыбнулась, глядя ему в глаза, и почти любовно и нежно перерезала Джагсону горло. Брызги крови осели на волосах и на лице, восхитительно горячие, Беллатрикс отчаянно захотелось слизнуть их и узнать, какова чужая кровь на вкус. Джагсон булькнул что-то, качнулся, и Беллатрикс быстро толкнула его в Треверса. Еще одна палочка сломалась. Беллатрикс готова была захлопать в ладоши от радости. Остался всего один.</p>
<p>Треверс поскользнулся в луже крови, попробовал отскочить. Конечно же, его проклятое тело ведет себя так, словно его противник сейчас бросит заклинанием. Вовсе нет. Противник уже очень близко. Беллатрикс вогнала нож Треверсу в живот, еще раз, и еще, и еще. Она колола изо всех сил, и теплая кровь заливала ей руки. Наконец и он затих. Беллатрикс вынула палочку из его ослабевших пальцев, старательно отчистила мантию, обувь и волосы, с искренним удовольствием пнула мертвое тело на полу и вышла, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь.</p>
<p>— Твоя очередь, Томми, — прошептала она и вспорола стоявшему в коридоре аврору живот.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Беллатрикс знала, где искать Риддла. Точно не в том большом поместье, куда ее привели. И в котором она живых не оставила. Тетя оказалась права, Риддл всегда тяготел к символам и какой-то извращенной сентиментальности. Поэтому, наверняка, и выбрал местом обитания дом своих маггловских родителей в Литт-Хенглтоне. Беллатрикс поудобнее перехватила кинжал и поднялась по пыльной скрипучей лестнице, толкнула старую рассохшуюся дверь и наконец оказалась лицом к лицу с тем, кого так отчаянно когда-то любила, и кого так сильно сейчас хотела убить.</p>
<p>Она ожидала увидеть статного красавца в годах, но за столом сидел сморщенный лысеющий старик. Время беспощадно к людям, но не настолько же! Беллатрикс растеряла все слова, которые хотела сказать. А тот, за столом, приподнялся, уперся узловатыми длинными пальцами в полированное дерево и прошипел:</p>
<p>— Ты забыла постучаться, Белла.</p>
<p>За спиной у него замер Люциус. Лицо его ничего не выражало. Совсем ничего. Беллатрикс присмотрелась внимательнее и едва не задохнулась от ужасной догадки. Малфой был под Империо.</p>
<p>— Что чувствуешь, Белла? — синюшные губы Риддла изогнулись в глумливой улыбке.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс не ответила. Она внимательно изучала бледное лицо, изрытое оспинами, и молчала. Сириус бы сказал, что Темные Искусства порой меняют людей. Например, делают из них странную химеру человека, змеи и паука. По крайней мере, пальцы у Риддла точно паучьи. А глаза определенно змеиные, если, конечно, есть змеи с красными глазами. Она рассматривала Риддла с отстраненным любопытством, как редкого уродца. И это существо требовало от нее веры? Да уж, не поспоришь, одной логики для восхищения таким вождем мало. Взгляд скользнул по его рукам и остановился на волшебной палочке. Риддл картинно огладил ее рукоять кончиками пальцев, и Беллатрикс захотелось сломать в них каждый сустав. Словно под юбку залез. Она покачала в руке кинжал, на пробу пока что. Риддл все понял. Коротким взмахом палочки он отдал приказ, и Люциус механически шагнул вперед, поднял руки в классической стойке. Как эффектно. И как глупо.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс резко, почти без замаха, метнула кинжал. Клинок по самую рукоять вошел Малфою в горло, и тот рухнул, заливая кровью и мантию, и старый щербатый паркет. Палочка выпала из его руки и покатился прямо Беллатрикс под ноги. Беллатрикс наклонилась и подняла ее, не сводя с Риддла внимательного взгляда. Непривычно тяжелая рукоять оттягивала руку. Ничего, для начала сойдет.</p>
<p>Риддл поднялся из-за стола, медленно поплыл к Беллатрикс.</p>
<p>— Империо? — сквозь зубы процедила Беллатрикс. — Как эмоционально.</p>
<p>Вместо ответа он неуловимо быстрым движением выхватил из рукава палочку и хлестнул режущим наотмашь. Беллатрикс едва успела поставить щит. Медленно, не опуская руки, она начала обходить его по дуге. Риддл не сводил с нее немигающего взгляда. Кончик палочки в его руке едва заметно подрагивал, как хвост у змеи. Новый взмах, новое заклинание. Беллатрикс в последний миг увернулась, и Бомбарда разнесла кусок стены у нее за спиной. Стол стал еще на несколько шагов ближе. Она едва-едва шевельнула кистью, золотой круг Протего на мгновение погас, а в руке Беллатрикс уже была ее собственная палочка. Вторую, малфоевскую, она швырнула Риддлу в лицо. Он отмахнулся от нее, как от мухи, и снова атаковал. Беллатрикс парировала и бросила в него Диффиндо, целясь в горло. Он подставил щит, и заклинание разбилось о него. Беллатрикс крепче сжала палочку в руке и подобралась. Они снова замерли, изучая друг друга. Риддл снова взмахнул рукой, и Беллатрикс опять едва успела увернуться от незнакомого проклятия. Она отметила слишком долгие паузы между заклинаниями. Похоже, скорость — его слабое место. И Беллатрикс тут же развила догадку, обрушив на Риддла целый шквал заклинаний. Режущие чередовались с проклятиями, в ход пошло даже несколько бытовых. Главное — не снижать темп. Он заслонялся щитом, пытался контратаковать, но Беллатрикс видела — не успевает, сказывался недостаток боевого опыта. А вот у нее этого самого опыта было хоть отбавляй. И Риддл начал отступать. Наконец Экспеллиармус, уже неизвестно какой по счету, выбил у него из рук палочку, и Беллатрикс остановилась, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>— Стой! — он вскинул руки в повелительном жесте. — Стой! Посмотри на меня! Я живой, я чувствую.</p>
<p>О, в этом Беллатрикс уже не сомневалась.</p>
<p>— И каково это — чувствовать, — она вложила в это слово весь яд, который накопился у нее в душе, — чувствовать себя предателем?</p>
<p>— Предательству мой выбор равносильный тебе несет лишь радостную весть, — сардонически рассмеялся Риддл. — Тебя любить не смог бы я столь сильно...</p>
<p>— Когда б превыше не любил я честь, — закончила одновременно с ним Беллатрикс. Она сама не знала почему, но в его устах эти строки звучали кощунством. Неужели ему знакомо это понятие — честь?</p>
<p>Никогда еще она не хотела так сильно чужих страданий. Все, что было до этого, оказалось просто детской возней. Беллатрикс слегка шевельнула палочкой и прошептала:</p>
<p>— Круцио.</p>
<p>Риддл скорчился, упал на пол, широкие рукава мантии разметались по паркету, пальцы впились в пол. Беллатрикс изогнула губы в довольной улыбке, представляя, как сейчас горит от боли каждый мускул, каждый нерв в этом испорченном темной магией теле. Наконец он закричал, тонко и жалобно и Беллатрикс медленно отвела палочку. Риддл съежился на полу, его лицо было перепачкано слюной и кровью из прокушенной насквозь губы.</p>
<p>— Неужели ты сможешь убить меня, Лестрейндж? — он приподнялся на локте и попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, в его взгляде неверие мешалось со страхом. И каким же упоительным был этот страх.</p>
<p>— Я Блэк, — Беллатрикс снова подняла руку. Удовольствие и упоение ушло, осталась только брезгливость. И Беллатрикс захотелось, вычеркнуть Риддла из мира, чтобы он исчез навсегда, чтобы даже призраком стать не смог. — Авада Кедавра, — сухим бесцветным голосом произнесла она.</p>
<p>Из кончика палочки вырвался зеленый луч и ударил в тело на полу. Длинные пальцы в последний раз проскребли по паркету и затихли. То, что еще несколько минут назад жило, отдавало приказы, колдовало, теперь лежало на полу грудой ветоши, мешком мяса и костей.</p>
<p>Рука Беллатрикс упала, словно свинцовая, запястье налилось тяжестью, даже мысли ворочались в голове грузно и медленно, как камни. Усталость легла на плечи каменной стеной и придавила к полу. С трудом переставляя ноги, Беллатрикс выбралась на крыльцо и опустилась на ступеньки. Вот и все. Все кончено. Надо перевести дыхание и отправляться домой. Нет, сначала сжечь дом дотла, а потом вернуться домой, смыть с себя всю грязь. Вот тебе и чистота навек.</p>
<p>— Нет, с рук моих весь океан Нептуна не смоет кровь, — она говорила сама с собой, и ей нравилась жестокая насмешка в строках, пришедших на ум.</p>
<p>— Макбета цитируешь? — Сириус появился прямо из воздуха, уселся рядом и привычно взял за руку. — Все так паршиво?</p>
<p>— Даже еще хуже, — Беллатрикс с удовлетворенным вздохом опустила голову ему на плечо. — Ничего, переживу.</p>
<p>— Переживем, — поправил ее Сириус и обнял.</p>
<p>— Как остальные? — Беллатрикс окончательно расхотелось куда-то идти.</p>
<p>— Все живы, — Сириус крепче сжал пальцы у нее на плече. — Кроме Ремуса. Его спасти не успели.</p>
<p>— Жаль, — вздохнула Беллатрикс. — Хороший был человек.</p>
<p>— Хороший, — согласился Сириус.</p>
<p>Беллатрикс вяло попробовала встать, но Сириус усадил ее обратно, отобрал палочку и снова обнял. Она опять положила голову ему на плечо и прикрыла глаза. Наконец-то все кончилось. Наконец-то можно возвращаться домой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>